UN DULCE PECADO
by AnnisT
Summary: Un FF serial de Shaman King... El regreso de los Asakura... Siete años... dos reencuentros... La vida a cambiado... HxJ, YxA, etc...
1. Recuento

**CAPÍTULO 1.-Recuento**

Es el año 2007, han pasado 7 años desde el Torneo de Shamanes, en el cual, Yoh Asakura había sido el vencedor al derrotar al más poderoso de los shamanes y también su hermano mayor; Hao Asakura.

No obstante, los Grandes Espíritus han visto algo que nadie más ha podido ver, incluyendo al Rey Shaman. Como es típico de esas grandes entidades, tomaron decisiones... y dieron una nueva oportunidad de vivir a la persona menos deseada... el mundo tembló cuando se le devolvió la vida al rey del esoterismo; Hao Asakura. Quien, gracias a la paciencia de Yoh y los Asakura se pudo lograr un cambio en la actitud... al menos, ya desistió de su idea de crear un mundo habitado por shamanes.

La noticia no agradó en lo más mínimo al resto de los shamanes, no confiaban en el _supuesto cambio_, miraban al shaman con odio y esperaban cualquier error para saltar sobre él y hacer _justicia_. Esto provocó en Hao una actitud parecida a la anterior; su arrogancia y frialdad lo caracterizaban, su mente calculadora le ayudaban a no ser presa fácil... pero fue su Poder, el que causaba temor... nadie podía explicarse por qué los Grandes Espíritus NO sellaron ese maligno poder, que se había incrementado para la desgracia de muchos, tal vez... ni siquiera el Rey Shaman pudiese calmar a ese Demonio.

Lo curioso del asunto era que a pesar de tener un nivel inalcanzable... se mantenía tranquilo, no era cruel... se atribuía a que por fin entendía la gravedad de sus acciones, de todos y cada uno de ellos. Estaba consciente que su arrepentimiento no regresaría el tiempo, mucho menos regresaría a la vida a las personas muertas por él. Por tal motivo, se deja atacar, sin siquiera defenderse por que ahora lo considera Justo y Libera el alma de los shamanes del Odio, el Rencor, la Ira...

Desconocía los motivos de los Grandes Espíritus, que los llevó a revivirlo...un impulso le dictaba buscarlos...

Sólo o acompañado por el Espíritu de Fuego y a veces por Matamune, emprendió el viaje en busca del motivo que lo llevó a su resurrección, sin imaginar la sorpresa que descubriría...

**...CONTINUARÁ...**

_**konichiwa!**_

_Otra vez de nuevo... Sumimasen por abandonarlos, tenía cosas que hacer. Pero ya estoy de vuelta._

_Como puden ver, este Fic es de SK. No tenía nada de inspiración y por eso este capítulo está raro y simple... pero la cosa está por ponerse buena. La pareja es como siempre y aunque me odien... JEANNE Y HAO. L a razón... no lo sé... antes me gustaba TamaoxLen..._  
_por otra parte... pronto subiré un Fic original...no tengo el nombre aún (soy mala para eso) y me gustaría que lo leyeran._

_ARIGATO GOSAIMASU_

_NO olviden de dejar sus comentarios...me van a servir para corregir errores._

_JA NÉ (hasta luego)_


	2. Un Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2.-Un Encuentro**

Una calurosa tarde, Hao decidió detenerse a descansar de su agobiante búsqueda, en un pequeño pueblo en la frontera de Italia.

Llegó a un pequeño bosque con un lago de agua cristalina, se refrescó y miró su reflejo...  
...la figura de un hombre no más de 22 años, un cuerpo fuerte y marcado como siempre lo había sido; soberbio y poderoso. Había unas pequeñas cicatrices en su piel, producto de un encuentro tres días atrás. Su cabello descendía en cascada por su espalda, se topó con su rostro, y en sus ojos se dejaron ver una partícula de vulnerabilidad y cansancio... una vulnerabilidad que odiaba, un cansancio que le molestaba.

Reflexionó durante largos minutos su situación... debía admitirlo, PERDIÓ contra Yoh y su aclamada Amistad. Esa era la verdad, siempre se había jactado de su poder y conocimientos como shaman, durante más de 500 años fue invencible y saboreó el dulce sabor de ser el mejor, de que nadie se le comparara, pero ahora... Yoh no solo le arrebató su título sino que además le dio _indulgencia_ por sus actos... sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos...no soportaba perder, no soportaba la _piedad_de Yoh, en el fondo ODIABA estar vivo.

Si al menos no se hubiera confiado, si hubiese sido más calculador en esos momentos él sería el Rey de un mundo habitado únicamente por shamanes... Su SUEÑO... ¿En verdad era eso lo que Deseaba?..._-sí-_ susurró su mente, pero algo en su interior gritó _¡__NO!_.  
Su orgullo estaba herido pero su alma en paz...sentimientos contradictorios que no lo dejaban tranquilo...podía rebelarse si se lo proponía, podía acabar con todos si lo deseara, no obstante...no quería, no encontraba motivos para ello, además Yoh parecía estar contento con su presencia, algo que lo confundía; nadie en el mundo deseaba estar a su lado. Trató de no pensar más en el asunto.

Para su mala suerte un grupo de shamanes lo reconocieron y comenzaron a atacar.

**- ¡FUERA DEMONIO, REGRESA AL INFIERNO DE DONDE SALISTE!** -Le gritó un shaman.

**- Siempre es lo mismo, no cabe duda que soy más famoso que Yoh**. -Dijo para sí mismo irónicamente y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Los shamanes realizaron la posesión de objetos y le atacaron. Permaneció inmóvil, no obstante se percató de la presencia de un tenue poder espiritista.

Fue atacado, no se protegió ni contra atacó, se dejó lastimar, pronto su sangre fluía manchando sus ropas.

**- ¡MORIRÁS INFELIZ!** -Ladraron los shamanes mientras preparaban su golpe final.

Una enorme cantidad de poder espiritista salió disparado hacía él, sonrió débilmente para recibir el ataque, repentinamente la pequeña energía que se encontraba con ellos se volvió tan pesada que ahora resultaba fácil encontrarla, se movía a una velocidad increíble e interceptó el ataque.

El choque entre los poderes provocó una gran explosión, cortinas espesas de humo y tierra impedían la visión, por un momento los shamanes creyeron en la victoria, pero el gusto no les duró ya que al disiparse un poco las cortinas se hizo visible la figura del gran Hao; de pie, ensangrentado y lo peor... VIVO. El ataque había sido perfecto, ¿por qué seguía vivo? era seguro de que alguien más había interferido, con la mirada estupefacta los verdugos buscaban el culpable y cuál fue su sorpresa, al desaparecer por completo el humo, encontraron el causante de todo... una pequeña niña se encontraba de pie, en frente del DEMONIO, sus cabellos castaños eran largos y ondulados, su piel nívea semejaba a la nieve... más bien, parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

A pesar de todo, no se conmovieron al saber que gracias a Ella, el más terrible de los shamanes se encontraba vivo.

**- ¿E-eres...una shaman?** -Tardó en decir uno de los hombres.

**- ...sí...** -Contestó dulcemente.

-** ¡TÚ MOCOSA, PROTEGISTE A HAO ASAKURA!** -Interrumpió furioso otro.

**- Ya basta.** -Susurró la niña.

**- ¡NO ESTORBES, APARTATE!** –Imperó.

**- Si lo hago... ¿Lo atacaran de nuevo?** –Cuestionó.

**- POR SUPUESTO, ¡ÉL MERECE MORIR! -**

**- ¿Por qué? -**

**- ÉL COMETIÓ MUCHOS CRÍMENES Y DEBE PAGAR POR ELLOS. -**

**- Y ustedes... ¿Quiénes son para juzgarlo? -**

Ante tal respuesta, los shamanes no supieron que decir...

...sin embargo no pensaban desistir de su plan:

MATAR A HAO ASAKURA.

**...continuará...**

**_::_****_&&& ::_**

_konichiwa!_

_De nuevo aquí (jejeje) el segundo cap. espero que les guste más que el anterior._  
_mmm...creo que es muy predecible, en fin es uno de mis pequeños trabajos sacados del baúl de los recuerdos...jajaja._

_Arigato gosaimasu!_

_no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y nuevamente gracias por tomarse un momento por echar un vistazo a este cap._

_LARGA VIDA A SHAMAN KING._

_..._

_JA NÉ (hasta luego)_

_^-^V_


	3. La Pequeña Sarah

**CAPÍTULO 3.-La Pequeña Sarah**

Mientras el grupo de shamanes discutía con la pequeña, Hao estaba inmóvil; impresionado, bien sabía que era observado por un shaman pero lo que no se imaginó fue de que se tratase de una pequeña niña y menos que lo protegería...ese poder era singular, no era cualquier shaman, tenía un control sorprendente para su edad; mantenerlo bajo para luego en cuestión de segundos expulsarlo, no cualquiera lo lograba, menos sin acabar agotado y esa niña parecía de lo más normal y cómoda.

**- ¡ESCUCHA NIÑA, NOSOTROS VENIMOS A MATAR A HAO!** -Imperó un hombre.- **¡SI NO TE APARTAS TE MATAREMOS A TI TAMBIÉN! -**

**- Entonces yo lucharé contra ustedes.** -Indicó firmemente la niña.

**- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES APARTARTE?! O ¿ACASO ERES UNA SEGUIDORA DE ÉL?** -Cuestionaron los hombres.

**- No lo soy, pero ustedes no son las personas indicadas para hacer justicia por su propia mano.** -dijo

dulcemente la niña.

Hao salió de su asombro, ya que por un momento creyó reconocer la elocuencia de la niña

**- ¡YA BASTA! SI NO TE QUITAS DE EN MEDIO TE MATAREMOS Y DIREMOS QUE TE MATÓ HAO.** -gritó un shaman al momento de dirigir un ataque hacia la niña.

**- ¡SAULO, NOOO!** -Intentaron los demás por detener a su amigo pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque había sido efectuado.

**- Oigan, ya me aburrí... primero me atacan, luego se ponen a discutir con una niña... ahora, van a matarla para luego inculparme... no saben cuántas veces lo han hecho, y dicen que yo soy el demonio.** -Dijo reaccionando al fin.

En un instante el espíritu de fuego (EF) hizo su aparición y detuvo el ataque a tiempo.

**- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo, así que lo diré una sola vez... LARGUENSE.** –Continuó.

La pequeña quedó impresionada ante la actitud amenazadora de Hao.

**- ¡MALDITO! SUELTAME PARA QUE TE MATE**. -Ordenó el shaman atacante que era sujetado por el espíritu de fuego (EF).

**- ¡HAREMOS JUSTICIA!** -Gritaron en coro los shamanes.

**- Ya me hartaron con su JUSTICIA... que diminutos son…** -Dijo con un semblante frío al tiempo que una llamarada de fuego atacó al grupo.

Los shamanes no pudieron librar el fuego y sufrieron heridas que no eran mortales, al ver la figura imponente del mayor de los Asakura huyeron despavoridos.

**- ¿Por qué no huyes también?** -Cuestionó Hao a la niña.

**- ¿Debería hacerlo?** -Contestó con esa pregunta.

**- Todos lo hacen...** -dijo con voz apagada.

**- No tengo miedo, a pesar de lo que hizo.** -Sonrió dulcemente.

**- ¿Por qué me protegiste? Deberías estar con tus padres.**

Se volvió a la niña y pudo contemplar el hermoso rostro de muñequita que poseía, lo que llamó su atención fueron los ojos... sabía que le eran familiares pero no pudo dar con la persona.

**- Disculpe si lo molesté, pero no podía permanecer sin hacer nada, nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarlo, ni siquiera el Rey Shaman.**

**- No es molestia.**

**- Y-yo... yo tenía muchos deseos de conocerle... mi mamá me ha hablado mucho de usted.** -confesó tímidamente.

**- Vaya, no me sorprende, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Se acercó a la niña, movido por la curiosidad oculta ante el hecho de que deseaba conocerlo, pero al estar cerca de la niña sentía que le resultaba familiar...

**- M-m-me... l-llamo... Sarah.** -Tartamudeó un poco la niña cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Hao la miró a esos ojos que le hipnotizaron tratando de descifrar qué motivaba a esa pequeña shaman con apariencia de ángel, intentó penetrar en su mente pero no encontró nada... no podía leer la mente de la niña, solo había una persona a la cual no podía leer y esa linda desconocida también estaba _bloqueada _su interés aumentó.

**- Bueno Sarah, ya sabes mi nombre, así que háblame de tu.**

La pequeña Sarah asintió y lo miró solemnemente, como si se tratase de un DIOS...

¿Qué hacía esa niña ahí? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?... ¿Quién era en realidad esa niña?...

Esas eran solo algunas de las muchas preguntas que inundaron su mente, sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba por venir...

...continuará...

**:: &&& ::**

_konichiwa!_

_Nuevamente me tienen aquí... pues ¿qué tal esta cap.? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino... gomen kudasai._

_DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!_

_...por tomarse el tiempo de echar un vistas o a este escrito, gomen si encuentran Horrores ortográficos (es madrugada, compréndanme jejeje), no me cansaré de pedirles que dejen sus dudas, opiniones, quejas, felicitaciones, comentarios y sugerencias._

_...hay dos palabras que te abrirán muchas puertas...JALE y EMPUJE..._

_(un chiste barato jejeje)_

_JA NÉ_  
_(hasta luego)_

_^-^V_


	4. Mujer

**CAPÍTULO 4.-MUJER**

**- Sarah, te puedo preguntar ¿cómo me encontraste?** -Preguntó curioso.

-** A decir verdad me costó encontrarlo; no es fácil encontrar el lugar exacto, pero mi mamá me enseñó la técnica, si le hubiera pedido que lo buscara estoy segura de que lo hubiera localizado en cinco segundos, ella es muy hábil, yo aun no puedo controlarlo**. -Contestó Sarah segura de si misma.

**- Tu mamá es una shaman.** –Afirmó.

**- Sí y de las más poderosas.** -Continuó alegremente.

**- Tu mamá no sabe que me buscabas y mucho menos que estás aquí, ¿verdad?**

Miró fijamente a la niña, aun sin poder leer la mente que le ayudará a descifrar la presencia de esta singular shaman. Pronto vio como las mejillas de Sarah se sonrosaban después de su pregunta, ese gesto le pareció divertido

**- Hem...** –Dudó.- **Hem... mmm...** -Estaba nerviosa.- **...así es, ella desconoce que lo buscaba y que me encuentro aquí.** -Confesó al fin.

**- Ya veo.** -Contuvo una risita divertida al ver el rostro avergonzado por haber sido descubierta.

Sarah desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

**- D-discúlpeme si le molesté.**

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa.

**- No es molestia, a demás te dije que me hablarás de tú.**

No podía comprender la razón que le obligaba eliminar la formalidad pero al ver esos ojos grandes y dulces sintió la necesidad de compartir algo de cercanía con la niña.

**- ...-S-sí... pasé mucho tiempo esperando conocerlo, es una gran personalidad y me dijeron que le hablaban con respeto.** -Dijo tímidamente.

Bien, eso sí que movió su curiosidad, sabía que no era muy propio de él pero quería saber más de Sarah, quería saberlo Todo...

Pero esa barrera que le impedía el acceso a los pensamientos de la niña comenzaba a molestarlo, trató de disimularlo.

**- ¿En serio?** -Expuso su interés.- **Supongo que la persona que te lo dijo fue tu madre.**

**- Así es.**

Cansado de insistir en la mente _bloqueada_ de Sarah optó por un método que no solía usar... ¿Cómo se obtiene información?, fácil... preguntando. No muy contento con esa alternativa decidió hacerlo y es que _algo_le impulsaba a querer indagar en la vida de Sarah.

**- Sarah sabes todo por tu madre, pero ¿Y tu padre? ¿Tus hermanos?**

La mirada de Sarah brilló de forma extraña, bajó un poco el rostro y miró el suelo.

**- Sí, vivo con mi mamá... no tengo hermanos, y pues mi padre... no sabe que tiene una hija porque murió...** -Su voz sonaba triste.

**- Lo siento, creo que no debí.** –Interrumpió.

Aquella información le produjo un sentimiento de culpabilidad, era la primera vez que lo sentía... estaba acostumbrado a obtener la información con el hecho de leer la mente, pero ahora que lo hacía por medio de conversación sentía incomodidad.

**- ¡No! ...p-pero yo...**

**- Eres muy fuerte.** -Dijo cambiando el tema.

**- ¡¿Usted cree?!** -Dijo entusiasmada.

**- Sí, eres poderosa.**

**- ¡Gracias! mi mamá me entrena desde muy pequeña, dice que debo ser fuerte, como lo era mi padre, me confesó que su poder no tenía comparación.** -La niña confesó con voz dulce y alegre.

**- Me gustaría ver a tu madre.**

Ahora sentía curiosidad por la madre de Sarah, debía estar enloqueciendo, en unos minutos esa niña despertó en él una curiosidad casi obsesiva, no lo entendía, simplemente algo estaba mal.

**- ¡Por supuesto!** -Le animó.- **Vamos a casa y así tal vez la recuerde.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?** -Estaba extrañado.

**- Usted y ella se conocieron hace años.**

**- Ah, entonces vayamos ¿Dónde vives?**

**- Al norte de Francia.**

**- ¿No crees que viniste desde muy lejos?**

**- El esfuerzo valió la pena.** –Sonrió.

Montados en el espíritu de Fuego partieron hacia su destino, durante el trayecto conversaron de cosas triviales; la flora y fauna del lugar, el clima y las personas...

Gracias a las indicaciones de Sarah, llegaron a una pintoresca villa, en cuanto tocaron suelo, la niña salió corriendo en dirección a una casa de dos plantas estilo colonial. Hao la siguió tranquilamente, admiraba el entorno... un lugar hermoso rodeado de naturaleza y jardines, un lugar que inspira paz... a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la casa, comenzaba recordar algo...

La niña llegó a la entrada, se detuvo agitada por la carrera.

**- ¡MAMÁ! Ya llegué.** -Anunció con voz alta para ser escuchada.

Sarah se volvió a Hao y sonrió de manera cálida, Hao respondió al gesto de igual forma, casi al instante respondieron...

**- ¿Sarah?... ¿A dónde fuiste?...me tenías preocupada, me alegro que hayas regresado con bien pero estas CASTIGADA por desaparecer sin decir nada, no te mandas sola Niña, SOY TU MADRE.** -Regañó una dulce voz femenina mientras se abría la puerta principal.

**- Sí mami, pero traje a alguien conmigo.**

**- ¿A quién?** -Preguntó una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos platinados recogidos en una trenza y de una cariñosa mirada carmín.

SORPRESA, eso había en los ojos femeninos, Hao también estaba sorprendido... claro que se conocían, ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? y sin embargo aquél encuentro resultaba casi increíble.

**- Jeanne.** -Volvía susurrar ese nombre.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Qué había sido de ella? ahora era incapaz de pensar, pero sintió una chispa de alegría al volver a verla...

_Mucho Más HERMOSA que antes._Pensó contemplándola.

Sarah se acercó hasta la mujer que yacía inmóvil presa del SHOCK, tomó su mano y la condujo frente a Hao.

**- Ella es MI MAMÁ.** -Explicó con suavidad.

**- Mami... por fin traje a PAPÁ.** -Dijo Sarah.

...continuará...

**:: &&&& ::**

**_KONICHIWA!_**

_Qué tal este cáp. eh? cortito pero creo que aceptable... realmente era obvio, muy predecible... en fin... estoy tratando de escribir más largos los cáp. jejeje el próximo está mejor... digo es el ENFRENTAMIENTO... ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Hao? ¿Qué dirá Jeanne? ...todavía no lo sé..._

_sino sienten gusto por la pareja Jeanne x Hao, gomen kudasai_

_DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!_

_Por haberse tomado un tiempo en echar un vistazo a este fic que humildemente pongo a su disposición._

_NO ME CANSARÉ DE SUPLICARLES que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, opiniones, recomendaciones, gustos y disgustos..._

_JA NÉ_  
_(Hasta luego)_

_^-^V_


	5. Visita Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO 05.-VISITA INESPERADA**

7 años, habían pasado ya siete largos años desde la última vez que se vieron, la batalla final; el bien contra el mal, la vida versus muerte, condena o salvación. Afortunadamente el destino pasó a mejores manos.

Se podía recordar con claridad el cansancio del cuerpo, el sonido de los poderosos ataques, el dolor, el alma queriendo ganar su Derecho a Vivir...sí, los recuerdos resultaban tan vívidos que costaba trabajo creer que el tiempo había transcurrido, costaba trabajo creer que no se habían vuelto a ver las caras en siete años, pero ahí estaban, frente a frente.

Tenía la sorpresa en el rostro, sin poder reaccionar aunque su mente gritara que se moviera o dijera algo, pero la razón de su estado de SHOCK era simple; NO LE ESPERABA, al menos no ésta tormentosa noche.

La figura masculina estaba protegida con esa capa negra que ahora era un débil escudo contra las incesantes lágrimas del cielo, por su lado el viento frío agredía con su andar violento y durante unas fracciones de segundos el rayo cruzó el cielo seguido del escandaloso trueno revelando un aspecto entre tétrico y misterioso en el viajero. Él era la representación de la noche, oscura y cruel pero envolvente y sensual con ese par de felinos ojos del color del oro.

**- J-joven Tao... y-yo no lo esperaba.** -La voz salió torpe.

**- Lo sé.** –Murmuró.- **¿Vas a dejarme pasar o piensas dejarme fuera?** -Más que pregunta sonó como uno más de sus reproches.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino ante la voz masculina, el tono imperativo resultaba familiar pero no por ello dejó de intimidarla, él siempre lograba hacerlo con la mayoría de las personas.

**- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Por favor entre, perdón, en verdad lo siento.** -Reaccionó ruborizada por su descuido.

Se hizo a un lado para que el viajero entrara al cálido refugio que ofrecía la pensión. Una vez que el inesperado visitante cruzó el umbral, la mujer cerró la puerta callando el silbido del viento, vio al extranjero dejar una maleta en el suelo y desprenderse de la capa, pesada por estar empapada, se reveló entonces a un hombre joven, alto y de cabellos largos, oscuros con reflejos violetas que chorreaban por el agua, el traje tradicional se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel marcando sus formas.

La sorpresa pasó a segundo plano, ya que acto seguido la mujer corrió por los estrechos pasillos ante la mirada indiferente del ojiámbar, luego la larga cabellera rosada apareció de nuevo junto con el vestido negro que se movía al ritmo de sus pasos, en los brazos llevaba varias toallas que fueron ofrecidas con respeto.

**- Para que se seque**. –Agregó.

**- Gracias.** -Susurró con voz seria.

El joven chino tomó una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, el agua de la lluvia era fría y había caminado durante minutos desde la estación hasta la pensión después de que ningún transporte estuviera disponible, gracias a su fortaleza, en especial por la toalla su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar el calor perdido, sintió alivio y la tensión de los músculos poco a poco desaparecía.

**- Será mejor que tome un baño, para evitar un resfriado, siéntase libre de desplazarse por la pensión**. -Invitó amablemente la chica.

Llevó la mirada penetrante hacía la mujer y la examinó...en el pasado no articuló muchas palabras con ella pero la recordaba porque siempre se sonrojaba y pedía perdón por todo, ya no era la niña asustadiza discípula de los Asakura, no, ahora era toda una mujer aunque el rubor de las pálidas mejillas parecía no desaparecer, era parte de su personalidad, muy por el contrario de la mirada retraída que había sido sustituida por una más firme y decidida.

Suavemente asintió y aceptando la invitación tomó su maleta, pasó a lado de ella para internarse en los conocidos pasillos de la estancia que le llevaban a otra época, a otros tiempos, evocando nombres familiares.

_- Vaya sorpresa ¿verdad Tamao? -_Dijo el espíritu de un mapache en cuanto el hombre desapareció.

**- Si.** -Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_- Me sorprende que haya evadido nuestras predicciones. -_Comentó seriamente el espíritu de un zorro.

**- Yo tampoco lo vi llegar, pero al menos ya faltan cuatro.** –Continuó.

_- Esperemos que el hijo de su alteza y Ryu tengan éxito con los otros, recuerda que dentro de tres días se debe cumplir el mandato. -_Dijo el zorro.

_"LA REUNIÓN DE LOS 5 GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS" _Dijeron en coro los espíritus que desaparecieron dejando sola a Tamao.

La chica suspiró nuevamente y sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos.

**- Sí, dentro de tres días...** –Susurró.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un invitado Especial, UNO de los Guerreros Legendarios y su deber era atenderlo como se debe porque gracias a ellos el mundo puede ver el siguiente amanecer.

_**:: &&& ::**_

El agua caliente relajó su cuerpo después de la ducha fría... ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido la Magnífica Idea de andar por las calles bajo la Tempestad?

Estaba impaciente, recordó, más de lo normal y se hartó de esperar el transporte que nunca llegó y furioso finalmente caminó... sí, esa había sido la historia.

_- Lo he confirmado Señor, usted es el primero, nadie más ha llegado. -_Interrumpió el espíritu de un guerrero chino.

**- Gracias Basón.** –Contestó.

El espíritu hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer regresándole así la soledad a su Señor.

Cerró los ojos ámbar dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tranquilizadoras del agua caliente, el cálido vapor y la paz de la soledad, aunque ese delicioso trance duró apenas unos minutos porque de nueva cuenta la impaciencia apareció.

**- Que irónica puede ser la vida.** -Dijo para si mismo sonriendo soberbiamente.

Después de la relajante ducha y cuando la impaciencia arruinó por completo su paz, salió de las aguas termales, vistió una yukata blanca y mientras se dirigía a su habitación la peli rosa le esperaba en el pasillo, se detuvo frente a ella.

**- D-disculpe Joven Tao, la cena está servida.**

**- ¿A la media noche?** -Dijo levantando una ceja.

**- Hem...** -Se sintió tonta.- **...b-bueno, debió ser un largo viaje para usted, pensé que tal vez tuviera apetito... a-además es algo ligero y hay té caliente.** -Explicó al soberbio shamán.

**- Está bien, gracias.**

Tamao se sorprendió por la respuesta amable y las facciones suavizadas, sonrió agradecida e hizo una reverencia, permaneció quieta cuando el Líder de la Dinastía Tao se dirigía a la sala.

Sobre una pequeña mesa se encontraba puesta una vajilla con alimentos y una taza con té caliente, entonces su estómago reaccionó, no sé había percatado de que estaba hambriento, se acomodó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Tamao por su parte se sentó a un lado pero guardando distancia, lo observó comer, los minutos transcurrían y el silencio resultaba incomodo para ella, tenía que decir algo para romper con el mutismo, no sabía qué decir y aun así se armó de valor.

**- ...¿Cómo ha estado?** -Preguntó insegura.

**- Muy bien.** -Dijo este.

**- Me alegro.** -Sonrió cálidamente, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Ren Tao.

**- ¿Y tú?** -Se obligó a preguntar.

**- Bien, cuido de la Pensión y del pequeño Hanna... cuento con la ayuda del Trío de la Flor, ellas se encuentran en estos momentos en Izumo por lo de la Reunión, y por supuesto, cuento con la ayuda de Ryu que junto con Hanna han ido a llamar a los demás chicos.**

**- Mhm...** -Fue lo único que dijo.

**- ¿Y la Señorita Jun? tiene mucho tiempo que no sé de ella.**

**- Ella está bien, se casó y ahora vive en Hong Kong.** -Reveló un tanto incomodo, trataba de corresponder la atención de la chica.

**- ¿En serio?** -Se sorprendió.- **Me alegro por ella y por su fam…**

**- No tienes por qué hacerlo.** -Interrumpió Ren no soportando la situación.

**- ¿D-disculpe?**

**- Eso, no tienes que esforzarte en tratar de entablar una conversación, está bien, yo soy así, no te sientas obligada.** -Explicó mientras dejaba los palillos sobre el plato y tomaba la taza de té humeante.

**- L-lo siento...yo...yo solo...**

**- Déjalo así.** -Dijo antes de beber té.

**- Joven Tao, yo...** -Se puso tan avergonzada que no supo que decir.

**- Gracias por la comida.** -Soltó amablemente.

**- ¿Ah?** -Se desconcertó pero pronto se percató de los platos y la taza vacíos.-** No se preocupe.**

**- Me voy a descansar, buenas noches Tamao.** -Se despidió con una diminuta sonrisa.

Tamao se emocionó ante ese gesto, Ren Tao no sonreía mucho y él lo había hecho para ella, era un gran regalo, pero llamarla por su nombre fue lo mejor, se sintió feliz y se ruborizó.

**- Que descanse, buenas noches.** -Ésta vez lo dijo bien.

Ren dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, una vez en la habitación suspiró cansado, realmente estaba agotado, el cuerpo le pesaba y le exigía dormir, se acomodó en el futón pero no se durmió tan rápido como había pensado, una emoción le sobresaltó...tres días, en tres días volvería a ver a los chicos, no quería admitirlo, los extrañaba.

**- Qué irónica puede ser la vida.** -Dijo a la nada.

Repentinamente recordó su encuentro con la peli rosa y sintió que había sido cortante con ella, no estaba preparado para verla, si que había cambiado con los años. Sus pensamientos fluían y el más importante le removía, tenía que terminar con todo eso y volver a China, sonrió, acababa de darse cuenta que nunca antes sintió tantas ganas de volver al palacio como las sentía en esos momentos.

Esa era la razón por la cual se había adelantado tres días, deseaba regresar a China lo antes posible...pero, al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a sus viejos amigos, a Yoh, a Manta, incluso a Horo-Horo y Chocolove con sus malos chistes.

**- Tonterías.** -Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido con una débil sonrisa.

Continuará...

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FANFIC**_

_sé que carezco de experiencia y técnica, para mi es un placer escribir._

_**JA NÉ**_

_^-^V_


	6. Más Visitas

**Wola! Es un verdadero placer verlo de nuevo! siento mucho la larga espera... en verdad. Me pasaron muchas cosas, además estoy atrapada en un FF (FanFic) serial y 4-Oneshots Yaoi, que para colmo todavía no termino... T-T, tengo BLOQUEO! (snif, snif, snif). Me disculpo enormemente!**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Espero poder seguir siendo de su agrado en el futuro!. **

**¿cómo han estado? espero que bien, por favor cuidense mucho. Ahora que dio comienzo el otoño es muy importante vitaminarse y abrigarse.**

**CAPÍTULO 6.-Más Visitas**

El sol anunciaba un nuevo amanecer, como era su costumbre despertó horas antes de que el astro rey lo iluminara todo, aunque no había dormido bien, su cuerpo recargó energías suficientes, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese día sería especial.

Ahora se encontraba en el techo de la pensión, la brisa era refrescante pero no tan fría como la que corría en el Palacio de China, gruñó molesto, otra vez estaba pensando en China, sacó su cuchilla y la agitó con movimientos magistrales.

**- ¿Qué pasa Bason?** -Preguntó a la nada mientras aumentaba más la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Pasaron segundos antes de que revelara la imagen del imponente guerrero chino, el Líder de la Dinastía Tao no detuvo la danza a la que ahora incorporaba movimientos de su cuerpo creando una majestuosa técnica de cuchilla y artes marciales.

_- ¿No se siente incomodo por la situación, Señor? -_Se atrevió a preguntar con cierto recelo el fantasma.

**- No.** -Fue una respuesta firme y seca que no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

_- P-pero Señor... -_Intentó decir.

**- Deja de pensar en tonterías, yo no me confundo.** -Aseguró mientras partía el viento con el filo del arma que sostenía con sus manos.

_- Tiene razón Señor, le pido mil disculpas. -_Se disculpó.

Ren Tao sonrió mientras dejaba la cuchilla y comenzaba a practicar ejercicios de Kung Fu.

**- Olvídalo, mejor investiga lo que te pedí.** -Dijo a su espíritu.

_- Enseguida Señor. -_Dijo Bason desapareciendo y dejando solo a su Señor.

El chino permaneció ejercitándose hasta el alba, se detuvo para observar el amanecer, una visión maravillosa, el cielo suave y claro, con nubes en matices que iban desde el azul marino hasta el rosa, y surcando el cielo, el sol con sus rayos gloriosos que dan vida y calor.

**:: &&& ::**

Tamao se levantó cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó, lentamente se incorporó, levantó el futón para luego concentrarse en su arreglo personal, con el clásico vestido negro que en su tiempo Anna usaba, el largo cabello rosa cuidadosamente cepillado y el reloj que el Señor Mikihisa obsequió años atrás.

**- Otro día.** -Dijo mientras se estiraba perezosamente, pronto recordó que tenía un invitado, se apresuró.

**- Tengo que hacer un gran desayuno.** -Dijo para sí misma.

Bajó las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, observó durante minutos hasta que se decidió por sacar carne y verduras, calentó agua para té y se movilizó, pronto reparó en una botella de leche vacía en el cesto de basura.

**- Ya se levantó.** -Dijo triste al reconocer la persona que había tomado la botella.- **Yo quería darle una sorpresa.** –murmuró.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en la cocina, lentamente se volteó, vio una espalda masculina desnuda con una larga trenza oscura con reflejos violetas, el resto del cuerpo estaba concentrado en el interior del refrigerador y el sonido objetos siendo movidos le indicaron que buscaba algo.

**- Buenos días, Joven Ren Tao.** -Se obligó a decir correctamente.

El susodicho cesó todo movimiento, cerró la puerta del refrigerador para finalmente reparar en ella, Tamao sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza al admirar el pecho y los brazos desnudos del Líder de la Dinastía Tao; músculos marcados, la piel torneada ligeramente salpicada en sudor que con la luz brillaba tenuemente, el pecho que lentamente subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, solo vestía el tradicional pantalón chino, una pequeña toalla rodeaba y absorbía el sudor del cuello, tenía una botella de agua en mano...la pelirosada sentía que híper ventilaba y mejor levantó la vista lo cuál tampoco fue de gran ayuda, porque admirar el rostro masculino perlado ligeramente de sudor, con varios mechones de cabello cubriendo uno de sus felinos ojos dorados, hacían cambiar el tenebroso semblante clásico de Ren, por el rostro masculino más perfecto que había visto, entonces Tamao supo que su respiración ya no existía.

**- Buenos días.** -Contestó Ren con voz ronca para luego abrir la botella de agua y beber el refrescante líquido, de esa manera hidratar su garganta y saciar su sed.

Esas dos palabras trajeron a la realidad a Tamao, ella había saludado y estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, miró a otro lado, sin ver semidesnudo a Ren era mucho más fácil hablar.

**- E-en...unos minutos estará el desayuno.** -Dijo retomando su labor teniendo mayor cuidado de lo habitual para no cometer errores, aun estaba nerviosa.

**- No te molestes.** -Se adelantó a decir con tono un poco arisco.

La pelirosada se desconcertó ante el tono de voz y la respuesta

**- Voy a salir.** -Explicó suavemente sabiendo que fue grosero.

No supo porqué pero Tamao sintió un sentimiento de decepción invadir su pecho, se obligó a sonreír.

**- Entonces prepararé una deliciosa comida, ¿por qué piensa estar de vuelta para la hora de la comida, verdad**? -Preguntó, era mejor saber si él estaría, para no quedarse plantada con la comida en mesa.

El chino levemente asintió.

**- Sí.**

Entonces hubo silencio... Ren la miraba de forma concentrada y la pelirosada volvió a sentir las mejillas rojas, su pulso de aceleró, no estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran de esa manera, ¿Por qué era por eso, verdad? ¿Por eso era incapaz de moverse, verdad?...

**- ...J-Joven Tao...** -Atrajo la atención del ojiámbar- **...y-yo...**

No podía soportar la fuerza de la mirada de aquellos ojos de color del oro sobre los suyos, sentía unos terribles nervios que provocaban un nudo en la garganta en el que se atoraban las palabras...

**- Yo...**

**- ¡¿HAY ALGUIÉN EN CASA?!** -Exclamó una voz masculina.

La voz había roto el momento y la pelirosada dio un saltó en su lugar por la repentina interrupción.

**- ¿Eh…?** -Dijo desconcertada y extrañada.

Ren había volteado en dirección a la salida de la cocina.

**- ¡HOLA!** -Saludó la voz.- **¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!** -Volvió a preguntar fuertemente la voz.

**- ¿No vas a ir a abrirle? Ese sujeto es capaz de seguir gritando todo el día.** -Preguntó Ren con una sonrisa soberbia.

Tamao le miró sin comprender, ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿A caso él sabía quién era esa persona? y mentalmente una vocecita le respondió "Sí".

**- Disculpe.** -Dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la cocina.

Ren permaneció en su lugar sin moverse durante un momento para calmar la creciente emoción de su corazón, uno de sus amigos había llegado por fin...

**- Mhm…**

Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa e imitó a la pelirosada, salió de la cocina pero se dirigió a la sala en vez del recibidor.

Tamao casi cae al suelo por tropezar en su salida apresurada, alisó el vestido, respiró hondo y corrió la puerta.

**- Disculpe la demora, buenos días.** -Dijo con la sonrisa más gentil que pudo a la figura de un hombre joven que tenía adelante.

**- ¡HOLA!** -Dijo con más entusiasmo.- **Pensé que no había nadie en casa.** -Continuó antes de saltar un par de sonoras carcajadas.

El hombre que estaba frente a Tamao era alto, vestía un pantalón color militar y una playera blanca, sobre su espalda cargaba una gran mochila.

**- ¡¿E-e-eres Tamao?!** -Preguntó con sorpresa.

La chica no reconocía al hombre en cuestión muy por el contrario de él que la examinaba con agradable sorpresa.

**- Tamao Tamamura, disculpe... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?** -Cuestionó con respeto.

El hombre extrañado, se talló la nariz con su dedo índice en señal de tensión.

**- ¿Qué pasa Tamao? ¿No me reconoces?** -Dejó de tallarse la nariz y esbozar una sonrisa juguetona.

Tamao le miró detenidamente y en su primera inspección no logró reconocer al hombre... volvió a observarlo... tez nívea, ojos oscuros y cabellos azules desordenados, reflexionó un poco los rasgos para luego decir.

**- ¿E-es usted el Joven Horo-horo?** –Dudó.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó de gran alegría y ensanchó la sonrisa.

**- El mismo.**

Tamao volvió a ponerse color tomate, ¿cómo había sido tan descuidada? se suponía que ella había alcanzado un nivel superior en sus habilidades como shaman y es la encargada de la reunión de los guerreros legendarios.

**- ¡Yo lo siento mucho Joven Horo-horo! ¡discúlpeme! siento mucho mi falta de respeto...** -Estaba comenzando su letanía de disculpas atropelladas, una costumbre muy propia de su adolescencia.

**- No te preocupes Tamao.** -La detuvo suavemente.- **Han pasado siete años, es natural... yo tampoco te reconocí al principio, has cambiado mucho, mírate, eres muy hermosa.**

Por si no fuera poco el rojo de su rostro éste aumentó más con esas palabras.

-** ¡HA!... qué cosas dice Joven Horo-horo, yo no lo soy.** -Dijo avergonzada.

-** Yo digo la verdad.**

Ella negó nuevamente.

**- Pase, adelante... me sorprendió mucho su llegada.** -Invitó al Ainu.

**- Lamento la molestia, sé que quedamos en vernos mañana pero decidí llegar antes y ser el primero.** -Comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía las pantuflas.

La pelirosada esperó pacientemente y le guió hacía la sala.

**- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí...** -La voz masculina llamó la atención de Horo-horo.

El Ainu se detuvo en seco al ver a un Ren adulto sentado.

**- ¡RENNN!** -Gritó lleno de entusiasmo corriendo para estar frente a él.

El susodicho se puso de pie y sonrió con arrogancia.

**- Vaya... yo estaba seguro que no llegarías.** -Soltó con malicia.

**- Tan amable cómo siempre Ren.** -Sonrió el peliazul estirando su brazo y abriendo su mano.

Ren estrechó su mano con la del Ainu en gesto de amistad, en el pasado jamás le hubiera aceptado tal osadía por orgullo, pero era su amigo y el tiempo se había encargado de hacerlo cambiar.

**- ¿Cuándo llegaste?** -El peliazul no ocultó su curiosidad.

**- Ayer en la noche.** -Respondió con simpleza.

**- Haré un poco de té.** -Tamao llamó la atención de los hombres e hizo una reverencia- **Siéntanse cómodos.** -Dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Al quedar solos, Horo-horo aprovechó para rodear al chino examinándolo con detenimiento.

**- Increíble.** –Murmuró.

Fue un murmullo que no pasó desapercibido para Ren y llamó su atención.

**- CRECISTE.** -Se burló.- **Ahora hasta pareces un hombre.**

**- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, Horo-horo ¿La vida te ha tratado mal, verdad?** -Correspondió a la burla.- **Digo, por tu apariencia puedes pasar como un ebrio de barrio.**

**- ¡OYE!** -Gritó alterado.-** ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!**

Ren sonrió triunfante.

**- Incluso hasta sordo te volviste.**

**- Corrijo lo que dije antes... ahora pareces toda una SEÑORITA.**

**- ¿Qué tratas de decir miserable?** -Siseó molesto el ojiámbar.

**- El cabello largo te sienta MUY BIEN Ren.** -Señaló la larga trenza.- **Tu mami sí que te lo cuida.** –Imitó.

Una venita saltaba en la sien del Líder de la Dinastía Tao... contiendo las crecientes ganas se sacar la cuchilla y destazar vivo a su amigo.

**- Mira... Borracho de Barrio, por si no lo sabías en Mi País hubo una época en que TODOS los hombres llevaban el cabello largo y en Tú País los Samuráis TAMBIÉN lo llevaban largo... IGNORANTE.** –Susurró.- **No cabe duda que entre tú y yo existe un abismo de diferencias de clases... yo, sí recibí educación.**

Horo-horo dejó de reír y se mostró desafiante.

**- ¿Qué ocurre picudito? ¿Quieres pelear?**

El ojiámbar ignoró olímpicamente a su amigo y para evitar desastre a propiedad ajena dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse a tomar un baño.

**- ¿Los años te acobardaron o al fin te diste cuenta qué jamás podrás contra mí?**

Ese comentario infantil, encendió al chino, que detuvo sus pasos...lo pensó muy poco y al final se volvió.

**- La educación puede esperar.** -Dijo sacando su cuchilla.

Horo-horo sonrió satisfecho y sacó su tabla de snowboard listo para enfrentarse a su amigo.

Desde la cocina se pudo escuchar perfectamente un estruendo seguido de una sacudida.

**- Hace tiempo que el alboroto no se escuchaba.** -Dijo para sí misma Tamao con una sonrisa risueña sabiendo qué o mejor dicho quiénes provocaban tan escándalo.

_- Vaya que se volvieron más poderosos... -_El espíritu de un mapache hizo una repentina aparición que no sorprendió a la pelirosada.

_- Sí, primero fue el Líder de la Dinastía Tao y ahora el Ainu, ambos evadieron nuestras predicciones. -_Apareció un zorro.

**- Así es, porque son los guerreros legendarios...** -Dijo la pelirosada mientras vigilaba la cocción de la comida.- **Lo mejor será estar mucho más atentos, es posible que los demás guerreros lleguen hoy...**

_- Tienes razón Tamao... ¿No crees que el hijo de su majestad y Ryu han demorado en regresar? -_Continuó el zorro.

**- No, si mis predicciones están en lo correcto en estos momentos deberían estar en Inglaterra**. -Dijo mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera y colocaba galletas en un plato extendido.- **Sin embargo, el hecho de que los mismos guerreros legendarios se movilicen hacen que el trabajo de Hana y Ryu sea en vano.** –Sonrió.

_- Eso sí, ¿qué caso tiene que vayan a avisarles si ellos ya están aquí?...bueno, ya nada podemos hacer. -_Dijo el mapache.

**- ¿Qué noticias me traen de Izumo? ¿Las Hanagumi estarán para la Reunión?**

_- De eso veníamos a decirte, verás, la Señora Keiko las necesita en el Templo, van a ir a la Montaña Osore y nos pidió que te dijéramos que la disculpes porque no podrán llegar hasta la próxima semana. -_Explicó el zorro.

-**Bien, entonces me haré cargo de todo hasta la próxima semana**. -Susurró mientras retiraba del fuego la tetera.

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuándo todo esto acabe?_

Tamao permaneció pensativa durante unos minutos mientras buscaba vasos, era cierto ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez que su trabajo acabe? ¿Cuál sería su camino? no lo sabía...

_- Seguirás tu sueño de ser cantante de música tradicional o... piensas aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, eh? -_inquirió curioso el zorro.

Tamao casi deja caer al suelo los vasos...esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, tampoco había pensado en eso, bueno, no de esa forma porque desde que la propuesta fue hecha ha sido incapaz de llevar su vida sin el recuerdo atormentándola. Los espíritus la miraban expectantes, vieron el rostro femenino cambiar de sorpresa a vergüenza y finalmente a tristeza, tal vez habían metido la pata...

**- E-eso ya no es posible, porque... cuando me hicieron la propuesta, yo... la rechacé..**. –Susurró.

La razón había sido sus sentimientos por Yoh, ese amor, su primer y único amor... que nació y creció con los años de su infancia y adolescencia hasta el agonizante día en que lo vio casarse con su prometida. Ella lo sabía, su amor es imposible y aun así se aferró porque el corazón no entiende razones, no obedece a la lógica... porque aun ahora lo sigue amando, tal vez no de la misma forma pero ese gran sentimiento sigue albergado y tenía que admitirlo... Dolía.

_- Sí, pero él estará en la pensión por algunos días, tienes una oportunidad ¿no lo crees Tamao? -_Dijo piadoso el mapache porque no era un secreto que su shaman amara al Rey de los Shamanes...

_- No te desanimes... además, ya te vi cómo lo miras ¿eh? Pícarona... no te hagas, luego se te nota, es imposible ocultarlo con el rojo de tu rostro... hay Tamao... -_Dijo divertido el zorro.

**- ¿E-en serio?** -Preguntó alarmada.- **¡Ah, qué pena!** -Susurró avergonzada- **...Me controlaré más.** –Prometió.

Sus espíritus reían gozando de su sufrimiento y se desvanecieron dejando el débil eco de las carcajadas, ignorando las burlas, la pelirosada sirvió el té en los vasos que colocó en la bandeja junto con el plato de galletas, los tomó y salió de la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la sala, la cual increíblemente No estaba TAN destrozada, vio a un Horo-horo herido maldiciendo por lo bajo.

**- Ese maldito... no era para tanto, no tenía por qué romper mi preciada tabla.** -Dijo para si mismo viendo con tristeza su tabla partida en dos que tenía en manos.

**- Joven Horo-horo, ¿Se encuentra bien?** -Lo interrumpió Tamao dejando la bandeja en el suelo a falta de una mesa para auxiliar al herido.

El peliazul volteó a Tamao, en verdad que era hermosa...no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco cuando la pelirosada se arrodilló frente a él y examinaba con delicadeza las heridas de sus brazos con una expresión de honesta preocupación.

**- N-no te preocupes Tamao... estoy bien, son solo unos rasguños.** -Sonrió ante las atenciones.

La chica negó y le regresó la sonrisa.

**- Nada de eso, Joven Horo-horo... enseguida le atiendo las heridas.** -Se levantó para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-** Está bien.** -El peliazul no podía dejar de mirarla.

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra el Joven Tao? ¿Está muy herido?** -Preguntó antes de salir.

**- No te preocupes... ese infeliz apenas si tiene un rasguño, creo que después del torneo se dedicó a entrenar, claro, como es un "niño rico" no tiene por qué preocuparse por el futuro, en fin, apenas rompió mi tabla y dijo unas tonterías, se fue.** –Respondió.

**- Ah... bueno, dijo que saldría.** –Sonrió.- **Enseguida regreso.**

**:: &&&& ::**

La pelea con Horo-horo no duró lo que tenía planeado ya que recordó que iba de salida, ya tendría tiempo para destrozarlo después...

Se apresuró, había demorado demasiado tiempo, se dirigió a su habitación asignada, dejó su arma y ésta vez fue al baño, una rápida pero meticulosa ducha y regresó a la habitación para vestirse, ésta ocasión un traje occidental negro, una camisa de seda violeta, corbata importada color del oro al igual que los zapatos, el conjunto combinaba perfectamente con su felina mirada, blanqueando más la piel y estilizando sus rasgos, peinó sus largos cabellos, usó colonia y sonrió satisfecho ante su reflejo en el espejo...

**- ¿Y bien Bason?** -Exigió impaciente.

El guerrero chino hizo acto de presencia e hizo reverencia a su amo.

_- Está confirmado Señor, se encuentran en la ciudad, llegaron hace dos noches._

**- ¿Se percataron de tu presencia?**

_- No Señor, pero es cuestión de tiempo._

**- Entonces no hagamos esto más largo, quiero visitarlos.** -Dijo entre molesto y divertido.- **Guíame.** –Ordenó.

Bason asintió y desapareció.

Para salir de la pensión tuvo que pasar por la sala, admiró el interior con una mirada rápida... había destrozado la mesa y el suelo presentaba daños, pero fuera de eso nada de importancia ya que para fortuna de los bienes materiales él terminó la pelea antes de tiempo... su mirada se concentró en la tabla reducida a pedazos, luego a su amigo siendo atendido cuidadosamente por Tamao, Horo-horo ni se tomaba la molestia de disimular el interés creciente por la pelirosada que ni cuenta se había dado... desvió la mirada y salió rápidamente sin ser visto ni escuchado.

Bason le internó por las calles y avenidas hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, Ren caminaba tranquilamente sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de los cuáles salió cuando pronto Bason se detuvo frente a un majestuoso Hotel de cinco estrellas, solo se detuvo un segundo para observar la fachada del edificio y la fila de autos, en su mayoría limusinas del hotel, un Mercedes y al final un Ferrari amarillo.

**- Ya me lo imaginaba...** -Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

Recordó a esa persona, había prometido lujos y satisfacer hasta el mínimo de los caprichos... para ella, por ella. Salió de los recuerdos.

Dos enormes hombres vestidos de negro resguardaban la entrada, entró, el vestíbulo del hotel y la gran sala de espera estaban decoradas con pinturas europeas, piso alfombrado, arañas doradas pendiendo del techo, enormes ventanales de cristal y muebles antiguos de exquisitos acabados.

Pasó de largo y cuándo un trajeado empleado junto con varios guardias se le acercaron mostró su identificación, dijo su apellido y le dieron paso libre, ignorando las atenciones del empleado, caminó sin decir nada a nadie y subió al ascensor hasta el último piso, donde se encuentran ubicadas las Suietes que entre otras cosas, tenían las mejores vistas de la ciudad y piscina incluida.

Salió del ascensor, el fantasma lo guío por los largos pasillos hasta que éste se detuvo frente a una puerta que no podía ser abierta con una llave común y corriente, sino con una tarjeta electrónica o el código de seguridad que podría ser tecleado sobre el pequeño tablero de botones ubicados debajo de una diminuta pantalla.

_- 687954023._ -Susurró Bason al tiempo que Ren tecleaba la contraseña.

Un momento después una diminuta luz verde se encendió.

_-CONFIRMADO_-susurró la máquina.

Sonó durante unos segundos la alarma y la puerta cedió, impaciente el Líder de la Dinastía Tao la empujó por la lentitud con la que ésta se abría, una vez dentro la cerró.

Caminó sigiloso, llegó a una espaciosa sala propia de primera clase, estaba vacía pero aun así observaba todo con detenimiento...

**- Hola nene... ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?** -Una voz femenina salió de una habitación a su oeste.

Ren se relajó... y dirigió la más fría de las miradas hacia la voz.

**- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pretendes hacer siguiéndome?** -Confrontó molesto.

Apareció una hermosa mujer china joven con largos cabellos verdes peinados con dos palillos chinos y luciendo un elegante traje tradicional, sus hechizantes ojos azules miraron con dureza.

**- Esa no es la manera de saludar a tu hermana mayor Ren. **-dijo molesta.- **Llevo tres años sin verte y cuándo al fin nos vemos lo primero que haces es hablarme groseramente. **-regañó indignada.

**- Jun, no evadas mi pregunta...**

La mujer sonrió divertida y caminó hasta encontrarse con su hermano menor.

**- ¿Yo?** -Dijo inocentemente.- **Solo velo por la tranquilidad de la Dinastía Tao... y Tu Felicidad.** -Arrastró la última palabra juguetonamente.

**- Gracias por la preocupación, pero te recuerdo dos cosas: 1-Yo soy el Líder de la Dinastía Tao y 2-de Mi Felicidad Yo Me Encargo... así que no tienes excusa para que me andes vigilando con tus muñecos.**

Jun puso una expresión de contrariedad.

**- ¿Crees que no me percaté? Desde que salí del Palacio tengo a mis espaldas a todo un ejército de zombies espiándome y aunque los elimine aparecen más y la verdad Jun... Ya me hartaron.** -Se exasperó.

La ojiazul dejó se fingir contrariedad y sonrió...

**- Upsss.** -Dijo juguetonamente.- **Creo que si me pasé... lo siento.**

Ren sentía como una venita saltaba en su sien.

**- Jun...** -Siseó furioso ante el descaro de su hermana.

Inesperadamente Jun lo abrazó con fuerza y la ira de Ren desapareció como si nunca antes hubiese estado para dar lugar a la sorpresa.

**- Estoy muy preocupada por ti Ren, perdóname... retiraré los muñecos.** -Susurró cariñosamente.

**- ...** -Ren se quedó sin palabras.

**- Solo te diré esto... EN EL PALACIO DE CHINA, EN LAS PUERTAS DE LA ENTRADA HAY QUIÉN ESPERA TU REGRESO.** -Continuó pero con tono serio deshaciendo el abrazo.

**- No tienes por qué recordármelo, ya lo sé.** -Dijo entre molesto y pensativo.

**- Bien, ¿Por qué no olvidamos ésta discusión? ¿Qué tal tus amigos? ¿Ya llegaron?** -Preguntó cambiando repentinamente el tema.

Ren se tranquilizó.

**- Fui el primero, como siempre, aunque antes de que viniera llegó Horo-horo...** –Sonrió.

**- Me alegro, te ves tan ilusionado que hasta sonríes.** -Dijo cariñosamente.

**- ¡NO ES CIERTO!** -Exclamó ruborizado.

Sin embargo Jun lejos de intimidarse rió divertida.

**- ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!** -Reclamaba atención una vocecita.

Ren se congeló al ver qué una niña pequeña vestida con un traje chino corría para abrazar a Jun quién con semblante amoroso la acunó.

**- Mami, desde ahí**. -Señaló la terraza.- **Papá me enseñó la ciudad y se puede ver un parque, yo quiero ir, ¿Si mami?** -Comenzó a parlotear la niña mientras su madre sonreía.

El ojiámbar salió de su trance, no era un tonto para ignorar los rasgos de la niña, cabello verde, lacio en coletas, ojos negros brillantes de alegría y esa sonrisa, idéntica a la de su hermana mayor...

**- Nena, ¿Podrías escucharme solo unos minutos?** -Pidió Jun a la niña.

La niña asintió y guardó silencio, pronto reparó en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Jun miró a su hermano...

**- Bien, era una sorpresa que esperaba dar en el Palacio pero ya se arruinó.** -Sonrió, puso a la niña en medio de los dos.- **Ren, te presento a mi hija, tu sobrina... se llama JING, en un mes cumplirá los tres años**. - Se inclinó a la niña- **Nena, él es tu Tío Ren, salúdalo.**

Temerosa, la niña examinó a Ren, quién sin saber qué hacer optó por permanecer en su lugar, la niña finalmente hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

**- Mucho gusto Tío Ren, mi nombre es JING WU.** -Dijo ceremoniosamente.

Aun sorprendido, Ren contestó.

**- Igualmente, soy Ren Tao.** -Miró a la niña que aun le seguía examinando y se sintió un poco incomodo.

Jing rompió su análisis y esbozó una tierna sonrisa que seguramente derretiría los polos, dio un salto y atrapó a Ren con sus bracitos.

**- ¡TÍO REN! ¡TÍO REN! ¡TENGO UN TÍO!** -Celebraba la niña ante la mirada impactada del Líder de la Dinastía Tao.

**- Qué lindos.** -Dijo risueña Jun.- **Le agradas mucho, ahora sé un buen tío y abraza a tu SOBRINA, REN.** –Continuó.

Lentamente los brazos masculinos se cerraron alrededor de Jing que no dejaba de celebrar.

**- Me parece que ya fue suficiente Jing, tu tío se siente un poco incomodo.** -Repentinamente apareció un hombre chino, el cabello ébano caía en una larga trenza por su hombro derecho y la mirada negra brillaba con seriedad.

Ren miró a su salvador, el hombre que ahora se hacía cargo de su hermana y su sobrina, Jing obedeció y lo liberó del agarre, la vio correr de vuelta a los brazos de Jun.

**- Sólo estaba haciendo que Ren fuese más cariñoso.** -Replicó Jun con una sonrisa.

**- Lo sé querida, pero no puedes forzarlo.** -Miró cálidamente a Jun.

**- Ustedes dos son iguales, un poco de cariño no hace mal.** –Sonrió.

El hombre negó suavemente y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, pero luego reparó en Ren.

**- Discúlpalas Ren... ambas deseaban verte.** –Explicó.

Ren negó, comprendía, él también la había extrañado, pero una vez casada, su hermana tuvo que ir a vivir en casa de su marido.

**- Siempre es un gusto tener la presencia del Líder de la Dinastía Tao, El Gran Ren Tao, hermano de mi esposa, yo el Líder del Clan WU ofrezco mis respetuosos saludos. **-hizo una reverencia con sumo respeto.

**- Es bueno volver a verte Lien Wu**. -Respondió al saludo con una amable sonrisa.

El Clan WU... una poderosa casa de shamanes y la mafia que dominaba todo Hong Kong, las familias poderosas unían fuerzas y qué mejor que la Casa TAO y la Casa WU quedaban unidas a través del matrimonio de sus hijos.

**- Me disculpo por las molestias ocasionadas con los muñecos, enseguida desharé el conjuro y dejarán de molestar.** -Dijo serio.

Aunque nunca le había caído bien, Ren tenía que admitir en su interior que mejor hombre no habría encontrado para Jun, LIEN, un hombre Serio, Poderoso, Honorable y Justo... por algo el propio Clan lo había nombrado Líder... y también recordaba que era su culpa el que Jun fuese obligada a casarse.

El clan WU a diferencia de los Tao no utilizaban los cuerpos de los muertos para crear zombies, no, ellos se especializaban en conjuros, maldiciones, hechizos de alto poder, invocaciones a través de pergaminos sagrados, ellos utilizaban a la naturaleza, al igual que los Asakura o los Ainu...Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra... pero Lien es uno de los muy pocos miembros que lograron manipular sin esfuerzo los zombies.

**- Me alegra oír eso, no te disculpes. **-miró a su hermana.- **Sé perfectamente que ELLA te lo pidió y tu solo la complacías... te pediré que en el futuro no cumplas Todos los Caprichos de mi hermana, especialmente aquellos en los que YO esté INVOLUCRADO.** –Pidió.

Jun soltó una risita traviesa, pero Lien que siempre es serio asintió.

**- Así será.** –Prometió.

**- ¿Planean quedarse mucho tiempo?** -Cambió de tema.

**- No, planeamos partir en la mañana, haciendo escala en las dos coreas por cuestiones de negocios, nuestro último plan es llegar al Palacio antes del cumpleaños de Jing, deseamos visitar a sus Honorables Padres.** -Explicó tranquilo Lien.

**- Pero si quieres yo te puedo esperar Ren, para que vayamos juntos.** -Dijo Jun mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Ren negó.

**- Descuida, me quedaré unos días, también tengo que cerrar negocios, es mejor que continúen, los veré en el Palacio.**

**- Cómo gustes.**

**- Me sorprendieron, no esperaba que tuvieran una hija tan pronto.** -Confesó mirando a la niña.

-** Lo sé, pero ambos deseábamos ser padres, es maravilloso, deberías intentarlo.** -Sonrió Jun.

**- Ajá.** -Ignoró el tema y bajó la mirada avergonzado.- **Se... parece a ti.** -Señaló a Jing.

Tanto Jun como Lien sonrieron, esa era la manera de Ren de decir que Jing le agradaba.

**- Así es, yo quedé maravillado cuándo vi que era una réplica de Jun.** -Dijo Lien orgulloso.

Ren asintió, mientras que la niña no entendía nada de la conversación.

La visita de prolongó hasta ya entrada la tarde, el servicio llevó deliciosos manjares que deleitaron mientras conversaban, de vez cuándo Ren miraba a la niña que le sonreía al descubrirlo... una hija, su hermana tenía una hija... los años pasaban, pronto recordó algo y sintió un pequeño vacío en su estómago.

**- Me marcho.** -Se despidió una vez terminada la comida.-** Tengo que regresar...** -Dijo ansioso.

Jun le despidió en la puerta, Lien había llevado a Jing a la cama porque se había quedado profundamente dormida.

**- Cuídate.** -Pidió Jun.

**- Te veo pronto...** -Guardó silencio y dudó mucho, levantó la mirada avergonzado.- **Jing es... m-muy bonita, se parece a ti.**

Jun se puso sonrió y luego tan pronto se puso seria.

**- Por favor no te olvides de lo que dije.**

Jun no vio cómo Ren cerraba su mano en un puño, era la clara expresión de molestia.

-** Sí.** -Fue la única respuesta que obtendría la china.

Mejor dio media vuelta e irse antes de que Jun comenzara a abrir ese tema tan desagradable para él pero preocupante para otros.

**- Cuídate mucho Ren.** -Se despidió preocupada Jun.

Salió molesto del Hotel, su mente no dejaba de torturarse con las insinuaciones de Jun... el tema en sí no le enfurecía, lo que hacía que su sangre se calentara era que TODOS quisiesen intervenir... Era Su Vida Privada...

_"En el Palacio de China, en las Puertas de la Entrada, Hay quién Espera TU Regreso..."_

El camino de regreso de volvió intranquilo, Bason se limitaba a mirar la expresión pensativa de su shaman, ni de chiste se atrevería a decir palabra alguna por temor a recibir una fuerte represalia, o peor aun... ser el objeto de desahogo de frustración.

...CONTINUARÁ...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**GOMEN KUDASAI!**_

_**LA verdad es que no tenía NADA de inspiración y por eso tardé un MONTÓN en escribirlo (jejeje)**_

_**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**_

_**HANAGUMI:**TRÍO DE LA FLOR, COMPUESTO POR kanna, Matilda y Marion_

_**UNA ACLARACIÓN QUE DEBÍA HACER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO HAN LEÍDO EL MANGA DE SHAMAN KING, aunque debo decir que para entenderle bien, deben haberlo leído, por los personajes y algunas situaciones, es una sugerencia.**_

_**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU DESHITA!**_

_**Por tomarse la molestia de leer este Fic. Es para mí un Honor el hecho de que haya leído todo este capi y me emociono más si ha leído los demás capis.**_

_**ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR TODO, sé que quedan muchas dudas...y les prometo que una a una las revelaré.**_

_**Con respecto a lo de cómo sucedió lo de Sarah... bueno, pues al principio ni tenía la menor idea (jejeje) hasta que me lo sugirieron y ya lo tengo, espero que no les moleste si elevamos un poco las escenas y agregamos LEMON (si no saben lo que es, es un género del manga/anime donde se EXPLICA TODO lo que puede pasar entre un hombre y una mujer, claro sin llegar a lo vulgar, aunque algunos escritores...bueno) tengo unas muy buenas para Haoxjeanne, Renx? y muchas parejas más (fans del yaoi, lo siento pero no les daré el gusto por el momento) y prometo ser cuidadosa, aunque tampoco y tan simples (genial, ahora creerán que soy una pervertida).**_

_**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué es lo que les gustó? ¿Qué piensan del Fic? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cáp., por el momento me despido, seguiré trabajando.**_

_**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, FELICITACIONES, CRÍTICAS, DUDAS, etc. (ustedes saben)**_

_**JA NÉ**_  
_**^-^V**_


	7. Norte, Este, Oeste y Occidente

_**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO:**_

_A estas alturas no creo que sea necesario explicar quién es HANA ¿verdad? , pero tal vez, solo tal vez haya alguien que desconozca al chico. Bueno, es el hijo de muestro buen Yoh y su Esposa. Por eso les dije que era necesario que hubieran leído el manga._

_Como sea._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7.-NORTE, ESTE, OESTE Y OCCIDENTE**

Un pequeño rubio espera en la acera cercana, los ojos claros escrutan su entorno con cierta frialdad, sabe que el tiempo se agotó y desde que comenzó su travesía no ha podido superar ciertos inconvenientes que podrían costarle la vida...y eso lo tiene MUY preocupado.

**+++POV`S HANA+++**

Me llamo Hana Asakura y tengo 6 años de edad. Mi mamá se llama Tamao Tamamura, vivo en la pensión "En" mejor conocida como "Baños Termales Funbari".

Mamá administra la pensión y cuando tenemos problemas financieros es muy peligrosa, en serio... lo mejor es evitarla.

En la pensión no solo vivimos mamá y yo, también están las Camareras Hanagumi quienes se encargan de atender debidamente a los clientes y Ryu, el Cocinero Oficial. El viejo Ryu es un hombre muy fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier situación y así debe ser, ya que para trabajar con mamá se necesita tener una gran resistencia.

Mi mamá es una mujer de GRAN carácter, todos en la pensión le tenemos mucho miedo y cuando dice una orden, se obedece o se sufre las consecuencias, generalmente un DOLOROSO Castigo y es IMPOSIBLE escapar de ellos. Inclusive nuestras habilidades resultan insignificantes ante su IRA...ah, porque poseemos talentos muy peculiares, explicaré:

Nosotros, los que vivimos en la pensión no somos cualquier clase de personas, no, nosotros somos capaces de realizar cosas maravillosas, ayudamos a las personas y a los "otros" para que siempre exista una armonía.

Porque nosotros somos SHAMANES; el vínculo que une este mundo con el más allá. Nuestras habilidades nos permiten tener contacto con las almas de los muertos y los espíritus de la naturaleza para guiarlos a su ciclo natural hasta que retornen al interior de los Grandes Espíritus.

En nuestro mundo, Los Grandes Espíritus son las grandes autoridades, rigen los ciclos y esperan fusionarse con el Rey Shaman. El Rey Shaman es la persona más preparada elegida cada 500 años en un Torneo organizado por la misteriosa tribu de los Parches y en el que shamanes de todo el mundo se reúnen para afrontar difíciles pruebas.

Mamá me ha comentado de eso, pero son las Hanagumi y Ryu quienes me platican más detalles.

Hace siete años se llevó a cabo el Torneo de shamanes y me han contado que entre los participantes había un shaman muy poderoso y cruel que tenía planeado matar a todos los humanos para crear un mundo habitado únicamente por shamanes, eso me pareció una completa tontería ¿Un mundo habitado solo por shamanes? Eso es de locos.  
Pero afortunadamente surgieron Los Guerreros Legendarios quienes se encargaron de detener los malvados planes del shaman loco y se desató una Cruenta Guerra, y al final uno de esos guerreros legendarios fue elegido como Rey Shaman.

Yo también me encuentro con pruebas difíciles... Mamá nos ha pedido, a Ryu y a mi que busquemos a los Guerreros Legendarios y sin importar nada debemos llevarlos a casa porque muy pronto será una fecha muy especial para la pensión.

Me han encomendado una tarea MUY importante, mamá ha depositado toda su confianza en mi porque sabe que ya soy todo un HOMBRE y reconoce mi GRANDIOSO poder.

Yo, Hana Asakura soy un hombre que lo puede TODO, poseo una mente FRÍA y CALCULADORA que me permite reaccionar de manera anticipada a las ADVERSIDADES, no existe NADA que pueda TOMARME POR SORPRESA.

Los problemas solo me provocan risa, JA, JA, JA, JA...

**+++FIN DE POV´S HANA+++**

**- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ?!** -Gritó completamente desesperado.

**- Eso fue lo que me dijeron Joven Maestro, y quisieron decir más.** -Explicó calmadamente mientras se preguntaba si esa era toda la capacidad de los pulmones del niño.

**- ¡¿QUEEÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER RYU?! ¡YA SON 3 GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS QUE BUSCAMOS Y NO ESTÁN!** -SÍ... los pulmones de ese niño eran únicos.

De solo imaginar cuando regresaran a casa con la explicación de que 3 guerreros no habían sido informados sobre la reunión, Hana Asakura tembló de miedo.

**- Esto no está nada bien, Ryu.** -Hana entró en una especie de crisis nerviosa que se dejó caer al suelo, adoptó una posición fetal y comenzó a balancearse de manera preocupante.- **Ahora mi mamá también querrá MATARME.** -Un aura oscura rodea al niño junto con eso un tic en el ojo derecho.

**- No se preocupe Joven Maestro, era posible que esa clases de cosas sucedieran.**

Hana perdió los estribos y pateó violentamente a Ryu quien no pudo escapar de tan "tierno" trato.

**- ¡Y TU TAN TRANQUILO POR LA VIDA!, ¡¿SABES LO QUÉ ES CAPAZ DE HACERNOS MAMÁ, EH?!**

Ryu alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras pues el dolor le había privado de sus sentidos.

**- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, Joven Maestro, pero... ¿se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez ellos ya se dirigen a la Pensión?**

Hana ya estaba preparado para gritar efusivamente pero reflexionó un poco, era cierto...inclusive podrían encontrarse en la Pensión en esos momentos... y otra vez perdió la calma.

**- ¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ DIABLOS HICIMOS ESTE VIAJE, EH?!** -Exigió una respuesta volviendo a golpear la pierna lastimada de Ryu.

**- Bueno, para asegurarnos de que ya estuvieran enterados, ¿no lo cree?**

Hana aceptó esa explicación y cansado de gritar se dejó caer sobre la fría acera, admiró la gran torre del reloj del Big Ben. El día estaba gris y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

**- ¿Esto es Londres, Ryu?**

Ryu admiró la torre que el niño miraba con curiosidad

**- Así es, ésta es la cuidad dónde nació el último de Los Guerreros Legendarios, el más inteligente, atractivo y perfecto.** -Comenzó a decir mientras la imagen infantil de Lyzerg se hizo presente en su mente.

**- ¿El más inteligente? ¿Atractivo? ¿Perfecto?** -El rubio comenzó a sospechar que Ryu había perdido la cabeza.- **¿Te refieres a Lyzerg Diethel?** -Ryu asintió ante su inseguridad.

**- También el más triste...** - Recordó el semblante doloroso que ponía el inglés cuando pensaba en sus padres.

**- ¿Triste?**

Ryu supo que había cometido una grave indiscreción que lo hizo sudar frío pero gracias a Kami (Dios) pudo desviar el tema.

**- Seee... ¿Qué le parece si comemos en ese restaurante y luego regresamos a la Pensión? total, ya nada podemos hacer.**

El rubio se levantó, la idea de Ryu no estaba tan mal y tenía hambre.

**- ¡Sí!**

Se pusieron en marcha. Hana se comió lo que pidieron más por hambre que por gusto, la comida inglesa le sabía muy diferente a lo que su mamá le preparaba, suspiró cansado mientras observaba la pesada lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad.

**- Pronto estaremos en la Pensión Joven Maestro, así que no se preocupe...** -Adivinó que el niño extrañaba a su madre.

Hana solo asintió y permaneció callado.

**:: &&& ::**

Su vuelo se había retrasado 3 HORAS, los ingleses se caracterizaban por ser muy puntuales y resultaba vergonzoso que sus líneas de vuelo fueran las más tardadas...aun así no perdió el entusiasmo, estaba de vuelta en Occidente después de un largo tiempo.

En cuanto pasó por todos los protocolos requeridos en el aeropuerto abordó un taxi en dirección a la parte más alejada de la ciudad.

Y mientras el paisaje cambiaba a través de las ventanas del vehículo, el inglés revisaba cuidadosamente una serie de documentos...no tenía mucho de la última llamada y desde la embajada había estado haciendo todos los movimientos aunque en el último año tuvo que viajar algunas veces y descubrió que el sistema burocrático de Estados Unidos es un poco más rápido que el de su país natal.

Una pequeña hada de rosa brillante miraba emocionada a su amo y no dudó en volar alrededor de él para ayudarlo a ordenar los documentos.

**- Muchas gracias, eres de gran ayuda Morphin.** -Agradeció el gesto del hada con una sonrisa.- **Yo también me siento muy emocionado, por fin a llegado el momento del encuentro.**

El taxi se detuvo frente a un gigantesco edificio de altos muros rodeado de alambradas de corriente eléctrica, grandes torres de vigilancia con reflectores y por supuesto con cámaras de seguridad. Salió del vehículo y supo que se encontraba en el lugar indicado, pagó al taxi antes de encaminarse a la entrada principal.

Mostró su identificación y fue revisado de pies a cabeza, después fue guiado a la oficina del Director. La persona en el cargo era un hombre de edad madura pero de complexión robusta e imponente, de él Lyzerg recibió un trato amable.

La conversación se extendió por un par de largas horas, entre té caliente, galletas y revisión de archivos hasta que finalmente llegó lo que tanto había estado esperando.

**- Como todo está en regla ya no perdamos más tiempo y en seguida pediré su liberación inmediata.** -El hombre tomó un teléfono desde el cual dio la orden y colgó.- **Es uno de nuestros mejores reclusos, su comportamiento es intachable y no solo eso, desde su llegada no hemos tenido ningún altercado con los demás habitantes, en toda mi experiencia esto me ha dejado sumamente sorprendido y me atrevo a jurar que está más que listo para reintegrarse a la sociedad ¿No le parece un milagro?**

**- Por supuesto, Sr. Director.** -no pudo más estar de acuerdo con eso y sonrió.

Dieron por terminada la reunión, el Director le acompañó hasta donde se encontraba el motivo de la presencia de Lyzerg que se encontraba siendo liberada de las esposas, el clásico uniforme en rayas fue sustituido por una playera, una chaqueta y unos desgastados jeans. A pesar de llevar lentes negros de invidentes, el ojiverde supo que su presencia ya era conocida porque antes de la reunión había enviado a Morphin para darle la noticia.

**- Chocolove McDonell, a partir de este momento se cumple la orden de Libertad Temporal por tu buena conducta y estarás a cargo del Detective Diethel quien será responsable de lo que hagas y de lo que te ocurra, Con el permiso de la Nación y en Mutuo acuerdo con la Corona Inglesa...Eres Libre.** -Esas palabras dichas ceremoniosamente por el Director de la Cárcel hicieron sentir orgulloso a Chocolove que inevitablemente esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, y no era para menos, otra vez podía caminar libremente en las calles.- **Hemos seguido los estatutos que dictan nuestra Constitución y esperamos un BUEN comportamiento de tu parte, sin nada más que Agregar Felicidades y buena suerte.** -Estrechó la mano con la del moreno en señal de despedida

**- Ha sido un verdadero placer tratar con usted, detective... también le deseo mucha suerte**. -Finalmente estrechó la mano con la de Lyzerg.

**- El placer ha sido todo mío y tenga por seguro que la Corona Inglesa sabrá de su gran desempeño profesional.** -Alcanzó a decir mientras los guardias los encaminaban a la salida.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, Chocolove liberó un profundo suspiro y sonrió.

**- Muchas gracias por venir por mí, Lyzerg.**

**- No me agradezcas ¿Para qué están los amigos? he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti.**

**- Hago lo que puedo... jejejeje.**

**- Olvida eso, cambiando de tema ¿Te visitó el viejo Ryu?**

**- No... ¿Ryu está viajando para avisarnos a cada uno de nosotros? pero... si acordamos la fecha de reunión.**

**- Igual y Tamao quiere asegurarse de que estemos todos cuando ELLOS lleguen.**

**- Cierto...Yoh...**

_"No es tiempo para ponerse melancólicos, ya llevan varias horas de retraso y si siguen así no llegarán a tiempo para tomar el vuelo" _-Señor Avaf.

**- Hola señor Avaf, tanto tiempo sin vernos.** -Lyzerg saludó al espíritu sagrado del guerrero olmeca.

_"Hola Lyzerg...veo que te ha ido muy bien, pero luego podremos charlar con más calma, ahora MUÉVANSE"_

**- Cierto, el vuelo no tarda en salir.** -Consultó su reloj de bolsillo

Lyzerg sacó una pistola blanca con relieves y de ella extrajo una bala de plata que arrojó al suelo.

**- Zelel en modo Lotus Elise.** -Frente a ellos apareció un flamante Lotus Elise color verde olivo.

**- Me parece muy bueno que tu ángel sea un auto, de esa manera más fácil desplazarse por tierra sin gastar mucha energía.** -Chocolove no era un amante de los vehículos pero aun así mostró cierta sorpresa mientras con las manos recorría la carrocería antes de abrir la puerta y subir.

**- Sí, yo también lo encuentro muy práctico...** -Y por un momento su mirada verde se volvió triste.

_"En marcha"_

Avaf Pascal ordenó, estaba mucho más emocionado que ellos, tal vez porque tenía algo que contar a los Guerreros Legendarios.

El motor del Lotus fue encendido y el sonido ronroneante cambió dramáticamente hasta volverse un suave rugido mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad por la extensa carretera.

**- Muy pronto estaremos con nuestros amigos.** -Lyzerg asintió compartiendo la misma opinión.

Se habían hecho una promesa cuando el Torneo terminó, encontrarse 7 años después, cuando Yoh alcanzara el "permiso" para volver a la tierra, para ver a los amigos...y ver a su hijo.

Pronto...muy pronto.

...continuará...

_**:: & ::**_

_**Así que agradezco su atención y el que aprecien el fic, no saben lo difcil que es para mi sentarme por horas intentando explicar los sentimientos que quiero transmitirles. le pongo mucho entusiasmo y pienso mucho antes de teclear y subirlo.**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS! ME DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA SABER QUE ESTE TRABAJO ES DE SU AGRADO! **_

_**ESPERO PODER SEGUIR SIENDO DE SU AGRADO EN EL FUTURO! **_

_**PARA MÍ ES UN COMPLETO PLACER LEER CADA LÍNEA QUE SE MOLESTARON EN ESCRIBIR. Por favor cuiden de mí. **_

_**Yo prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y agilizar pronto las actualizaciones!**_

_**no olviden ENVIAR COMENTARIOS o E-MAILS dando sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, saludos, mentadas de madre (insultos), felicitaciones, etc. etc.**_

_**ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS dejen me PRESIONARÁN para que actualice MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO!**_

_**si no lo piden...no se les DA...**_

_**DOMO AROGATOU GASAIMASU!**_

_**Espero verlos pronto! Cuidense mucho!**_

_**Ja Né.**_  
_**^-^V**_


	8. Reunión de Amigos

_**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO:**_  
_Ok, ya sé que van a decir, que es demasiado tarde para hacer esto, pero no importa. Lean y entérense:_

_**-OVERSOUL,** técnica shamánica en la que un espíritu posesiona un objeto con el fin de materializarse._

_**-PARCHE,** es el nombre original de la Tribu Apache como fue renombrada para la versión ánime._

_**-Continente MU,** solo aparece en el Manga. Se trata de las ruinas de una antigüa civilización perdida que se encuentran en el fondo del océano, llegar es casi imposible. Fue lugar de la última etapa del Torneo y al mismo tiempo es el Templo del Trono del Rey Shaman, para llegar ahí se deben atravesar 10 PLANTAS/NIVELES que se encuentran custodiadas por los 10 Oficiales del Torneo que impiden el paso a cualquiera que no sea el Rey Shaman._

_**-GANDALA/GANDARA**, en la versión ánime sufrieron MUCHOS, pero MUCHOS CAMBIOS ustedes los conocieron con el nombre del EQUIPO DE LA SECTA. En el manga, se trata de la 3ra INFLUENCIA más poderosa del Torneo, son BUDISTAS del Medio Oriente y tienen como líder a una PODEROSA joven mujer a la que llaman "PRINCESA SATHY"._

_**-AVAF PASCAL,** no aparece en el ánime, es el 2do espíritu que obtiene Chocolove una vez que es asesinado por el GOLEM y va a entrenar al infierno por 1ra vez. La alma de un joven Guerrero OLMECA (se cree que también es AZTECA) que participó en el torneo de shamanes de hace 1000 años y murió asesinado por Hao._

_**-MATAMUNE,** es el espíritu de un gato con 1000 años. Fue el 2do amigo de Hao el cual lo rescató de las calles, posteriormente fue él quien ayudó a Yohken Asakura para MATAR a Hao (reencarnado en un Oficial de la Tribu Parche)... vaya suerte la de Hao ni siquiera es capaz de mantener una amistad._

_**-HANAGUMI**, (hasta me da pereza mencionarlas, pero bueno) es llamado EL TRÍO DE LA FLOR, una Tríada (¿en serio?, aish! por dios, más obvio, no puede ser) integrada por KANA BISMARK, MATILDA MATIS y MARION FAUNA. Son seguidoras de Hao... pero luego en el manga son asesinadas y Hao (como el maldito que es) intentó ofrecerlas a su Espíritu de Fuego para incrementar sus poderes, afortunadamente Anna las rescató. Son revividas y Anna las "convenció" (que bonita palabra para ocultar la verdad, ¿neh?) para que trabajaran para ella._

_**-IKUPASUI,** es la tablilla de Horo-horo tallada en madera y decorada con relieves que simbolizan a la Tribu de los Ainu como muestra de Agradecimiento/Respeto a la Naturaleza. En las 2 versiones fue tallada y entregada por Pilika. Cuando Kororo hace oversoul con esa tablilla, se materializa en una especie de espada japonesa de HIELO._

_**-Clan WU**, dinastía creada EXCLUSIVAMENTE para este FANFIC. Poderosa Mafia China y Casa de Shamanes que dominan todo Hong Kong, durante siglos fue NÉMSIS de la Dinastía Tao hasta que pactaron Paz a través de Casar a uno de sus descendientes. Tienen como líder a un hombre joven llamado LIEN; esposo de Jun Tao. Ésta familia utiliza el poder de la naturaleza en sus conjuros e invocaciones._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8.-REUNIÓN DE AMIGOS**

Una vez que unieron sus fuerzas para derrotar a Hao, los Grandes Espíritus concedieron la corona a Yoh Asakura... probablemente lo mejor hubiera sido que se desarrollara una batalla justa para decidir entre los cinco pero los ánimos de júbilo por haber "matado" al más peligroso de los shamanes que pensaba destruir a los humanos dejaron de lado las ganas de continuar peleando. Por eso, cuando GODVA anunció que los Grandes Espíritus hablaron para mencionar al ganador del torneo, nadie replicó el hecho de que el menor de los Asakura fuera el nuevo Rey shaman.

La ceremonia de "coronación" fue aplazada por un día más, todos querían descansar después de las cruentas batallas, mostraban una sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Yoh ya sabía que una vez que se fusionara con los Grandes Espíritus entraría en una especie de muerte, pues su cuerpo sería congelado mientras su alma alcanzaría una evolución superior para formar parte de todos. Sería un Dios, omnipotente y omnipresente. Su arduo trabajo no acabaría hasta la llegada del próximo Rey shaman en el Torneo de Shamanes que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 500 años.

**- Entonces, Yoh... ¿Ya no podré verte más? -**Manta soltó mientras cenaban, un festejo con motivo del Fin de las batallas y la Victoria del sucesor de los Asakura.

**- Por supuesto que sí Manta, seré capaz de aparecer a voluntad, por ejemplo a través de la brisa del viento.** -Yoh contestó sin dejar de comer.

**- No me refiero a eso... sino a que ¿ya no estarás presente como persona? Dices que una vez que te fusiones con los Grandes Espíritus dejarás de tener tu cuerpo físico y podrás tomar la forma que desees. Yo me refiero a si ¿ya no volveremos a ir al colegio juntos? ¿ya no podremos ir a comer a un restaurante? ¿salir de paseo? ¿platicar de trivialidades en el cementerio? Yoh... si lo vas a ser Todo, ¿seguirás compartiendo tu tiempo con nosotros como antes? ¿compartirás momentos con nuestros amigos?** -Intentó no sonar triste, Yoh siempre sería su amigo, pero lo cierto es que le preocupa que se alejará de su vida "mundana" y ya no formara parte de sus recuerdos del futuro.

Un silencio tenso acabó con el festejo, de un momento a otro los presentes callaron y miraron a Yoh que solo atinó a sonreír. Ahora las cosas se aclaraban un poco... Una vez que tome lugar en el Trono y se convierta en el Rey no solo su gran sueño se cumpliría, sino que habría cosas de dejaría de hacer.

Ya no más cenas con sus amigos en la Pensión, ya no más paseos al anochecer en el cementerio, ya no más asistir a clases, ya no podría ver a sus padres, a sus abuelos, a Tamao, Ren, Manta, Ryu, Horo-horo, Pilika, Chocolove, Lyzerg, Marco, Luchist, las Hanagumi, Redseb y Seyram, Opacho, la Doncella Jeanne, los Gandala, La princesa Sathy... muchas personas con las que compartió momentos... Anna.

Una ligera tristeza inundó el ambiente... hasta ahora a Yoh le costaba aceptar la idea de desprenderse de sus amigos y aquellas personas que le han ayudado. Según las reglas, él no tenía derecho como individuo. Su deber estaba con los Grandes Espíritus, con el TODO... una vez que se lleve a cabo la fusión, sus deseos mortales como humano dejaban de EXISTIR. ¿No se supone que cuando al fin logras cumplir tu sueño debes sentir felicidad? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse... las dudas no debían existir en su corazón, fueron muchos los sacrificios que tuvo que pasar para lograr llegar hasta donde está.

Su familia, cuya responsabilidad de detener a Hao fue una carga que les llevó a muchos sufrimientos.

Sus Amigos, que arriesgando sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos le ayudaron a cumplir con su misión.

Los Gandala, aliados que dieron sus vidas para que pudieran obtener el poder de los 5 Espíritus Elementales.

Matamune... su PRIMER amigo.

Inclusive Hao... el hermano gemelo del que desconoció su existencia durante años y cuando al fin supo la verdad tenía que enfrentarse a la cruel misión de "matarlo". Sin haber podido evitarlo... llegó a sentir un gran cariño por él, el deseo de compartir tiempo juntos...y por increíble que parezca Hao sentía lo mismo aunque no lo mencionara porque podrá engañar a todos menos a Yoh, el lazo que los une va más allá del de sangre... uno es la mitad del otro.

Y sin embargo separarse de más seres queridos... ¿podría hacerlo sin arrepentirse?

**- A veces resulta muy doloroso desprenderse de algo muy querido.** -Sathy rompió el silencio atrayendo la mirada de todos, se levantó y caminó hasta una ventana donde se podía ver las estrellas de la noche clara.- **Pero también es necesario.**

**- Lo siento mucho.** -Manta se disculpó por haber arruinado el momento de festejo.

**- No temas... lo que dices es correcto, Yoh Asakura debía enfrentarse a la realidad en algún momento ya que ESE es el precio de ser el Rey Shaman... por eso solo UNA persona, la más preparada es la indicada para tomar el título.**

**- Pero eso es injusto, yo no soportaría no volver a ver a mi hermano.** -Pilika susurró con tristeza. El mencionado enterneció la mirada y sonrió... él tampoco soportaría tal sacrificio.

**- Si quieres puedes ABDICAR...** -Ren soltó sin temor sorprendiendo a todos.-** Yo con todo gusto puedo tomar el puesto, a mi eso no me molesta en nada y mi familia no tiene ningún problema.**

**- ¡REN! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tanto el abuelo, como Papá y Mamá sufrirían mucho... Yo sufriría si no pudiera volver a abrazarte. ¡NOS IMPORTAS MUCHO!** -Jun lloraba ante las frías palabras de su hermano menor.

Ren voltéo la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza por haber hecho llorar a su hermana.

**- Pero no todo está perdido.** -Jeanne que hasta ese momento había estado de espectadora habló con una sonrisa, intercambió miradas con Sathy quien asintió suavemente.

**- ¿Doncella?**

**- ¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

**- Es verdad... tengo entendido que hay ciertos períodos en los que los Grandes Espíritus guardan silencio y se ausentan temporalmente, algo así como tomar una "siesta", lo cual le permite al Rey Shaman descansar, Yoh Asakura puede aprovechar alguno para visitar a sus seres queridos.**

**- ¡¿ESO ES VERDAD?!** -Manta sintió una creciente emoción ante esa esperanza.

**- Así es... pero esos períodos en los que los Grandes Espíritus se ausentan son impredecibles, puede ocurrir en este mismo momento o puede ocurrir dentro de 300 años, resulta casi imposible saber el momento indicado.**

**- ¡SILVER!** -Exclamaron los presentes al verlo aparecer de repente.

**- Hola a todos, nos alegra que hayan decidido quedarse más tiempo en nuestra Aldea y gracias por hospedarse en nuestros hoteles. ¿Alguno desea servicio a habitación a bajo costo? siempre pueden ver nuestras ofertas... mañana tendremos 2x1 en el Bufet de desayunos y 25% de descuento en habitaciones dobles.**

Todos cayeron de espalda.

**- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS APROVECHADOS!** -Horo-horo gritó mientras sacaba su IKUPASUI para hacer el Oversoul.

**- ¡Nosotros también tenemos que vivir!** -Silver replicó.- **Por si no lo sabes la gasolina NO es gratis, la comida que cultivamos NO es gratis... debemos trabajar arduamente para obtener el tan necesario dinero, nuestro pecado es querer ganarnos la vida honestamente.**

**- ¡¿HONESTAMENTE?! ¡SI SON UNOS MALDITOS AMBICIOSOS QUE PLANEAN VACIAR LOS BOLSILLOS DE LAS PERSONAS!** -Acusó deliberamente apuntándolo con su dedo.

**- ¡MI HERMANO TIENE RAZÓN! **-Pilika se levantó de su lugar apoyando a Horo-horo.- **¿Solo el 25% de descuento? Yo necesito más que eso...**

Horo-horo miró alterado a su hermana...

**- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡PILIKA, YA NO DIGAS NADA!**

**- Pero no tenemos más dinero, hermano.**

Y así... Horo-horo se enfrascó en una discusión con su hermana acerca de la dignidad y sus problemas financieros.

**- SILVER... es bueno verte.** -Yoh saludó con una gran sonrisa.

**- Su Alteza...** -A Yoh le pareció tan extraño escuchar esa forma de llamarlo.- **No se preocupe... todo lo que han dicho es verdad.**

**- ¡APARTE DE AVAROS, SON UNOS CHISMOSOS QUE ESPÍAN CONVERSACIONES AJENAS!** -Horo-horo decidió desquitar su enojo por haber perdido la discusión con Pilika.

**- No debe temer... Es probable que usted pueda estar con sus seres queridos por lo menos una vez, aunque le advierto que esas "siestas" solo duran unos días, quizás un par de semanas pero como dije antes, con los Grandes Espíritus es difícil saber.**

**- Me parece perfecto...** -Yoh miró a Anna que había estado más callada de lo normal, le daba la sensación que Era lo mismo que ha estado pensando... pero hay algo más que le preocupa.

Sonrió cuando nadie la veía, una preocupación acababa de disiparse con las palabras de Silver.

Yoh sabía que no podría estar con Anna como un verdadero esposo, pero al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza.

**- ¡Ya está!** -Anunció silenciando a Horo-horo y obteniendo la atención de la audiencia.- **Amigos... mañana me fusionaré con los Grandes Espíritus y no sé cuando volveré a verlos pero me gustaría que si es antes de 90 años ¿qué les parece reunirnos en la Pensión?**

Ryu, Horo-horo, Chocolove, Lyzerg y hasta Ren sonrieron emocionados ante la idea.

**- ¡SI! será como una reunión de generación.** -Manta comenzaba a planear el encuentro.

**- Bien, entonces lo veré pronto.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de Yoh. Esa misma noche GODVA anunció que los Grandes Espíritus tomarían su "siesta" pasando 7 años.

**- En 7 años nos volveremos a ver, Yoh.** -Manta susurró mientras veía como Yoh acompañado de los Oficiales abordaban el submarino hecho con oversoul para dirigirse al continente Mu.

Esa fue la manera en la que se hizo la promesa... en 7 años debían reunirse. Cada uno tomó su camino separándose unos de otros de manera temporal hasta el regreso de su amigo Yoh.

**++++ 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS ++++**

Japón, Tokio.

2007

Distrito de SAITAMA, colonia Funbari.

Pensión "En", mejor conocida como "BAÑOS TERMALES FUNBARI"

**- ¡Chocolove! ¡Lyzerg! que bueno que llegan.**

**- Horo-horo tanto tiempo sin verte, has cambiado mucho en estos últimos 7 años.**

**- Buenos días chicos, perdonen el retraso... me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, ¿llegaron ayer?**

Los primeros estrecharon la mano, primero con el efusivo Horo-horo y luego con el serio Ren. Apenas acababan de llegar y Tamao les condujo con ellos.

**- El primero fue el picudo... yo llegué ayer en la mañana.**

**- Ya veo...**

**- ¿Cómo hiciste para venir, Chocolove?**

**- Gracias a mi INTACHABLE comportamiento, pero sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de Lyzerg que tiene grandes habilidades como abogado y diplomático.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- No es gran cosa... Chocolove se ayudó asimismo gracias a las excelentes referencias del Director de la Penal.**

**- ¿Y Manta? debería estar aquí, debíamos reunirnos todos.**

**- Llegará más tarde porque su vuelo se retrasó.**

**- Ah... ¿Y el viejo Ryu?**

**- Todavía no regresa, según lo que nos contó Tamao... lo envió con Hana para avisarnos de la reunión.**

**- Con que Hana... el hijo de Yoh, ¿Cómo es?**

**- Cuando Ryu me avisó en la reunión en Norteamérica solo envió a Tokageroh y no pudo hablar mucho.**

**- Lamentablemente yo no tuve la oportunidad ni de ver a Ryu porque en ese momento estaba viajando para ir por Chocolove.**

**- Yo tampoco... adelanté el viaje de China para llegar a tiempo.**

**- Entonces nadie le ha visto... seguro es una versión miniatura de Yoh. Inclusive tiene esa mirada de flojera absoluta.**

**- Hablando de ellos, ¿Aun no llegan, verdad?**

**- El zorro y el mapache dicen que ya vienen en camino... ¿Y que han hecho estos años?**

Tomaron asiento rodeando la pequeña sala de estar, compartían el mismo sentimiento de emoción por el reencuentro... la espera había valido la pena.

Tamao llevó té y galletas mientras preparaba la comida. Era reconfortable estar nuevamente con ellos. Habían crecido con los años para convertirse en hombres.

**- Me dediqué a los estudios, vivo en Londres y soy Detective.**

**- Y tengo entendido que uno de los mejores.**

**- Gracias, pero en realidad me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de mi padre.**

**- Ustedes ya lo saben... confesé el asesinato y me condenaron a 16 años de prisión y como soy un prisionero ejemplar tengo ciertos privilegios.**

**- Por cierto Horo-horo ¿Pilika no debía estar aquí?**

**- Ah... esa niña. Iba a tener una cita con un chico y como anda toda alborotada no quiso venir. Como estoy ocupado con el campo y la granja, no sabemos lo que hace realmente.**

**- ¿Y tu Ren?**

**- Cierto, ¿No piensas decirnos algo de tu vida? ¿Ya encontraste una mujer digna de TÍ? ¿Ya tienes dueña? Digo, es posible que exista una mujer que sea capaz de soportarte como lo ha hecho Jun.**

Lyzerg vio como Ren apretaba los labios levemente en señal de incomodidad, la mirada por un momento se volvió extraña... una mezcla de ira contenida y timidez. Creyó necesario intervenir los comentarios del ainu o de lo contrario, de seguir así todo terminaría con alguien herido.

**- Hem, Horo no creo que...**

**- Vamos, vamos... queremos saber.**

**- No tengo porqué hablar de mi vida privada imbécil, YO decidiré qué decir y cuándo decir... así que deja de molestar que sobre todo a TÍ no te diría.**

El aura alegre se transformó repentinamente en un ambiente tenso y rígido... Horo-horo notó el estado alterado de Ren lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño pues no había dicho nada malo, según él.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? no tienes porqué reaccionar así.**

**- Vamos, no peleen chicos... Ren tiene derecho de decidir si quiere contarnos o no.**

**- No te enojes Ren.**

El ojiámbar comprendió que su reacción había estado fuera de lugar, se golpeó mentalmente ya que esa no era la manera de actuar del Líder de la Dinastía Tao. Soltó un suspiro cansado y relajó sus músculos... debía tomar las cosas con calma.

**- Ahora soy el Líder de la Dinastía Tao y tengo control absoluto de todas las decisiones, Jun se casó hace cuatro años y un año después se fue a vivir con su esposo a Hong Kong, apenas ayer la volví a ver y tiene una pequeña hija llamada JING... eso es todo lo que diré ¿Contentos?** -No tenía nada de malo omitir ciertos detalles de su vida privada, ¿verdad? Lyzerg le acababa de dar el derecho a reservarse información.

La expresión de sus amigos fue de total sorpresa.

-** mmm... era natural que asumieras el liderazgo de tu familia, pero ¿Jun casada y con hija? Eso sí es toda una revelación...**

**- ¡REN YA ES TÍO! ¿Qué se siente ser Tío, eh?**

**- Mh...**

**- Oh, vamos... esto es divertido, de seguro Jun te obligó a cuidar de tu sobrina, debió ser toda una aventura considerando tu "experiencia" con los niños.**

**- ya cállate HOTO-HOTO.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste infeliz?**

**- Hoto-hoto... ¿Lo vuelvo a repetir? HOTO-HOTO, HOTO-HOTO** -Resultaba obvio que la mala pronunciación era con toda la intención mundo para retar al ainu.

**- Veo que tienes ganas de que te rompan todos los huesos, ¿Eh, picudito? Bien, te daré el gusto.**

Chocolove y Lyzerg se hicieron a un lado, no querían terminar en la próxima batalla a suceder y es que cuando Horo-horo saca su IKUPASUI y Ren su famosa CUCHILLA dorada, definitivamente NADA bueno va a ocurrir.

**- Kororo.** -Al instante apareció la pequeña Crockopul sonriendo divertida al momento en que el fantasma de un imponente guerrero chino se hizo presente.

**- Como quieras...** -En menos de 5 segundos ambos shamanes ya habían realizado sus oversouls.- **No tendré piedad contigo.**

**- Es lo menos que espero de Ti.** -Se lanzó a toda velocidad para hacer el primer ataque.

Una explosión sacudió las paredes de la edificación... el impacto de los poderes era impresionante a pesar de tratarse de un ataque sencillo. La cuchilla dorada detenía el ataque de la espada de hielo, estaban a la par y no cedían terreno.

-** Aun sigues de pie, te felicito.**

**- Ja, tu poder es tan insignificante...**

**- Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, ¿No crees, Lyzerg? siguen siendo los mismos.**

**- Sí... aun cuando ya son unos hombres, siguen comportándose como unos niños.** -Dijo mientras bebía su té tranquilamente.

**- ¡YA LLEGAMOS!** -La voz infantil atrajo la atención de todos, incluyendo a de los dos al fondo matándose.

Los pasitos se escucharon por el pasillo adyacente, los presentes esperaron sin moverse.

**- Mamá, lo siento mucho... Ryu solo pudo contactar con Chocolove McDonell, los otros 3 Guerreros Legendarios no estaban en sus casas pero dejé un mensaje, lo más seguro es que ya vengan...** -Hana ingresó a la sala topándose con una escena un tanto extraña por no decir ANORMAL. Dos hombres estaban cerca de la entrada con tazas de té en mano, el interior estaba hecho pedazos mientras al fondo otros dos hombres se amenazaban con armas creadas por poder espiritista, los cuatro fijaron la mirada en el niño.- **Para acá...**

Segundos de silencio muy, pero muy incomodo.

**- ¡WooHo! Así que tu eres el famoso Hana.** -De la nada el pequeño tenía una cara con expresión psicópata casi pegada a su rostro dejándolo en estado de shock.- **¿Qué pasa con esa cara? veamos a quien se parece.**

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue...

**- ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESTE TIPO TAN RARO?! ¡SE PARECE A UN PERVERTIDO!** -El peligroso puño Izquierdo se estrelló con tanta violencia en el rostro del hombre que cayó de azotazo contra el suelo. No debemos culpar al niño, cualquiera reaccionaría así si de repente entras a tu hogar después de un extenuante viaje y un completo desconocido invade tu espacio personal de manera tan respetuosa.

**- Eso no se hace Horo-horo, cualquiera te podría confundir con un pervertido.** -Lyzerg regañó suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia el niño DEBIDAMENTE.

**- Dudo que le importe.**

**- ...Ah.** -Hana reparó en los hombres que se acercaban, se volvió cuando el hombre de cabellos verdes hizo una reverencia.

**- Buenos Días Hana, gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacer un largo viaje solo para avisarnos de la reunión, siento mucho que no hayas podido encontrarnos, yo soy Lyzerg Diethel.** -La sonrisa honesta relajó al niño que miró sorprendido.

**- Hola Hana, ¿cómo has estado? Yo soy Chocolove McDonell.**

Hana no cabía de la impresión, lo que había dicho el viejo Ryu acerca de que los Guerreros Legendarios ya estaban en la pensión había sido verdadera. Identificó a Lyzerg, a Chocolove... el hombre de traje tradicional chino era Ren Tao... y...

**- Entonces ese tipo debe ser...** -Volteó a ver el bulto humano tirado en el suelo sin señal de vida aparente.

**- Horo-horo...** -Dijo recuperándose del ataque.- **Qué fuerza... definitivamente no tienes NADA de Yoh.**

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya... nunca cambias Horo-horo.** -Ryu entró saludando.

**- ¡RYU!**

**- Hola Lyzerg... cuanto tiempo sin verte, cambiaste mucho aunque sigues siendo el mismo niño adorable.**

Lyzerg solo río nerviosamente ante esas palabras... sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

-** Lamento mucho que no me hayas encontrado en Londres... tenía que ir por Chocolove.**

**- Descuida, ya sabía que ese tipo de cosas sucederían... Ren, te ves bien.**

El aludido asintió mientras guardaba su lanza y se integraba al grupo.

**- Así que ya estaban causando problemas, ¿eh?**

**- El picudo empezó.** -Se defendió el Ainu.

La respuesta de Ren solo fue una fría mirada asesina.

**- Chocolove es bueno verte aquí.**

**- No pensaba faltar a la reunión.**

**- Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo.**

Mientras los hombres, platicaban, Hana no salía de su sorpresa... ahí estaban los Guerreros Legendarios, aquellos poderosos shamanes que las Hanagumi y Ryu les hablaba tanto, los personajes de aquellas extraordinarias historias. Todos estaban reunidos... repentinamente fue invadido por los nervios ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a ellos? ¿Cuál era la manera correcta de dirigirse? Estar en esa misma sala de pronto le pareció algo irreal, un sueño... un muy increíble sueño.

**- Es GENIAL... Los Guerreros Legendarios están en NUESTRA CASA.** -Solo permaneció en su lugar, observándolos sin ser capaz de hablar con ellos.

**- Ésta es la primera vez que vienen a Funbari, Lyzerg y Chocolove ¿no tuvieron problemas en llegar?**

**- ¿Ah? no... Recuerda que la información es mi especialidad y además Lyzerg utilizó su radiestecia.**

**- Así es, aunque es la primera vez aquí, resultó de lo más sencillo.**

**- Qué bueno que ya llegaron, Ryu y Hana.** -Tamao ingresó a la sala sin prestar atención al desastre.

**- ¡MAMÁ! ¡LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS ESTÁN REUNIDOS!** -Hana habló con tanta euforia sin percatarse que era el centro de las miradas.

**- ¡Hana Asakura! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites delante de visitas?** -Todos miraron la excelente actuación de la pelirosada.

**- P-pero mamá...-**

**- Nada de excusas, esa no es la educación que te enseñé.**

Los chicos sintieron un poco de pena por la situación... recordaban que desde bebé Hana fue separado de sus verdaderos padres, quedando al cuidado de Tamao debido a que ambos fueron obligados a permanecer en los Territorios sagrados.

El pequeño había crecido sin la saber la existencia de Yoh y Anna. Aquella farsa pronto terminaría y esperaban que la reacción de Hana no fuera tan mala, pero considerando la escala de la mentira no tenían muchas esperanzas.

**- Lo siento mucho, mamá.** -A modo de disculpa sonrió alegremente, una sonrisa limpia y sincera, idéntica a la de su padre. Un gesto que hizo que le corazón de Tamao se estrujara con fuerzas.

Cada día había sido una tortura... Fingir quien no es, callar una verdad que la consume por dentro mientras ese niño de alma pura le entrega sentimientos tan cálidos. Se sentía la peor mujer de la tierra y aunque se convencía así misma que solo cumplía su deber... la culpabilidad no la dejaba tranquila, no tendría paz hasta que fuera revelada la verdad en cuanto llegara Yoh y Anna.

**- Ve a asearte, tenemos visitas y debes mostrar tus modales... y luego comerás, obedece.**

El niño asintió y salió dejando la sala sumida en un tenso silencio.

**- Haces un gran trabajo Tamao...**

**- Gracias...** -Bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- **En un momento estará la comida.**

**- Permítame ayudarla...** -Ryu se dirigió a la cocina detrás de Tamao.

El ambiente incomodo desapareció en cuanto Chocolove demostraba no haber hecho ningún progreso en sus habilidades como comediante, obtenía una mirada neutra de Lyzerg y Ren, pero obtenía golpes de Horo-horo.

**- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO?! ¡A NADIE LE GUSTAN TUS CHISTES SIN GRACIA, CHOCOLATITO!**

**- Te equivocas, eres Tú el que NO tiene sentido del humor.**

**- ¡NO TE PASES! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA CON MUCHO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR! TUS HABILIDADES SON INEXISTENTES, ENTIENDELO ¡NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHARLOS!**

**- A mis compañeros de prisión si les parecen graciosos.** -Esquivó una patada y un puñetazo.

**- ¡DE SEGURO SE RIEN, PERO DE LÁSTIMAAAAAA!** -Se subió en un trozo de madera que en su momento fue parte de la mesa, tomó impulso para abalanzarse hacia Chocolove porque los chistes sin gracia le producen jaqueca.

Una explosión volvió a sacudir la sala y ésta vez se levantó una barreara de polvo y tierra producto de los escombros, cuando se disipó se vio a Dos Demonios aplastando a dos personas abriendo un boquete en el suelo. El Demonio Rojo tenía bajo sus pies la cabeza de Horo-horo y el Demonio Azul tenía incrustado el puño derecho en el estómago de Chocolove... Ren y Lyzerg habían reaccionado a tiempo y se salvaron del repentino ataque.

**- Dejen de gritar en MI CASA y demuestren un poco de respeto por los bienes materiales que no son de su propiedad.** -La voz femenina fría atrajo la atención del inglés y del chino que dirigieron su mirada a una imponente rubia de mirada asesina.

**- ¡ANNA!** -Exclamaron mientras con la mirada buscaban a su amigo, encontrándolo detrás de ella.

**- Vaya... comenzaron la fiesta sin nosotros.** -En segundos dos demonios impactaron contra el joven de cabellos largos que cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

**- ¡COMPORTATE, YOH!** -Anna no estaba nada contenta con haber llegado a su casa y encontrarla casi destruida por los amigos idiotas de su marido.- **Es el colmo contigo.**

**- Anna, tranquilízate... creo que exageras.** -Un nervioso Manta intentó abogar por sus amigos.

**- ¿Qué dijiste?** -Anna se volvió peligrosamente hacia el bajito en una clara expresión que le decía que cuidara sus palabras o terminaría igual que los otros 3.

**- Q-que yo pagaré los daños... je, je, je.** -Repuso rápidamente, era la primera vez que se reunían en 7 años, no debían comenzar la reunión con visitas en el hospital.

**- Eso creí escuchar.**

La sonrisa satisfecha de Anna solo revelaba que desquitaría todo el enojo con un cheque que desfalcaría a la familia OYAMADA para sumirla en la extrema pobreza, o eso pensaba Manta, aunque no era tan equivocada la idea. Pues esa sonrisa era el preludio de absurdas pero in debatibles pérdidas materiales que pagaría, una vil excusa para remodelar por COMPLETO la Pensión.

**- Horo-horo, Chocolove ¿Están bien?** -Se acercó a los heridos y al recibir por respuesta un gemido de dolor se dirigió hacia Yoh que poco a poco se recuperaba, Manta no pudo contener una carcajada, era como en el pasado... una escena tan familiar que había estado añorando.

**- ¡DOÑA ANNA! ¡MANTA! ¡DON YOH! ¡QÙÉ BUENO QUE YA LLEGARON!** -Ryu llegó corriendo en cuanto había escuchado las voces, seguido de una nerviosa Tamao.

**- ¡Señora Anna! ¡Señor Yoh!** -El rostro de la pelirosada se iluminó de tanta emoción que sus ojos brillaban.

**- Hola CHICOS...tanto tiempo sin verlos.** -Con una sonrisa que solo él sabe hacer se dirigió hacia Tamao para saludarla que invadida por la emoción rompió en llanto, Ryu dio una profunda reverencia a ambos.

**- No hagas eso Ryu, eres nuestro amigo.** -Le dio la mano.

**- Es bueno verte de nuevo.** -A su manera Ren saludó a Yoh.

**- Yo también soy feliz de verte.** -Cortó la distancia y estrechó la mano con el otro.

**- Yoh... me alegra que este bien, dime ¿vinieron con Manta?**

**- Así es, coincidimos en el aeropuerto y se ofreció a llevarnos a pesar de que tenía que ir a su casa.** -Volteó a mirar a Manta que saludaba a Ryu y a Tamao y luego regresó a ver a Lyzerg.- **Gracias por haber traído a Chocolove.**

**- Descuida para mi fue un placer, además no tuve problemas porque él es un prisionero ejemplar.**

**- ¡YOH! ¡YOH! YA LLEGASTE!** -Un muy emocionado Horo-horo saltó para abrazar fraternalmente a su amigo que supo que tendría que vendarse las heridas de su cuerpo para evitar más daños. - **¡Te vez Bien!**

**- No cambias nada Horo-horo... gracias por venir.**

**- ¡QUÉ COSAS DICES, YOH! SOMOS AMIGOS, era obvio que TENÍA que venir.**

**- Hola Chocolove.**

**- Hola Yoh, ya te extrañaba amigo.** -Estrecharon las manos y luego Yoh recibió unas palmaditas por parte del moreno.

**- Yo también.**

Una vez terminado los saludos pasaron al comedor que fue reubicado en otra sala. Tamao y Ryu sirvieron los platillos que pudieron degustar en un ambiente bullicioso y lleno de festividad.

**- Y cuéntanos ¿qué se siente ser el Rey Shaman?**

**- Ah... es un poco agotador pero debo confesar que aun no asimilo que sea el Rey Shaman.** -Contestó entre risas.

**- Qué falta de respeto, deberían dirigirse a nosotros con más educación.**

**- Pero Anna... yo no quiero que me traten así, son nuestros Amigos y es mejor de esa manera.**

**- Eres demasiado amable...**

**- Lo siento.** -Yoh intentaba disculparse con su esposa pero en el fondo a ella eso no le molestaba.

**- No creo que sea necesario que te cuente todo lo que he vivido en estos años puesto que sabes todo.**

**- Así es... sé que Manta estudia en Norteamérica y a decidido encargarse de los negocios de su familia, sé que eres un Gran Detective y que tu trabajo a ayudado a muchas personas, sé que no contactas con la Doncella desde la última vez hace 7 años pero no te preocupes Ella se encuentra Bien. Horo-horo le pone mucho empeño a su campo de plantas y a la granja, por cierto Pilika está interesada eb un buen hombre. Chocolove cumple su promesa y me parece que saldrá antes de tiempo. Sé que Ren es el Líder de la Dinastía Tao, se ha tenido que enfrentar a situaciones complicadas pero nada lo detiene, sé lo de Jun... Felicidades por tu sobrina Ren. Hay muchas cosas que no tiene caso mencionar, he visto y escuchado lo que ocurre en el mundo... he estado al pendiente de todos, en especial de Hana.** -En ese momento el semblante alegre se transformó por uno triste. De todas las personas que había extrañado, lo que más le costaba soportar era no estar con su hijo... haber mentido todos estos años y no solo él, también Anna que por ser su Esposa no podía abandonar Los Territorios Sagrados.

Y sin embargo, todo ese sacrificio tenía su recompensa, por fin podría tenerlo frente a frente y compartir algunos momentos a su lado.

**- ¿Mamá...?** -Una vocecita se escuchó en la sala, Hana veía sin comprender, todos sintieron escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Ahí estaba el fruto de su amor con Anna. Lentamente le vio y se sorprendió de tenerlo en la misma sala.

El pulso de Anna se aceleró, la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando apenas era un pequeño bebé... su pecho dolía al desencadenarse las emociones reprimidas. Miedo, Emoción, Añoranza, Alegría, Tristeza, Desesperación. Había resultado muy doloroso desprenderse de su propia carne pero no esperaba que fuese obligada a permanecer con Yoh, se había hecho a la idea de regresar a Funbari a tener a su hijo y con él esperaría el regreso de Yoh. En su soledad había llorado silenciosamente cada noche durante esos largos 7 años.

Tamao tembló de terror al ver la confusión de Hana que caminaba en su dirección y antes de que llegara se levantó para detenerlo.

**- Hana...y-yo...** -Por vez primera tartamudeó frente al niño.

**- ¿Quiénes son ELLOS?** -Sentía curiosidad hacia la pareja que no había visto antes, no recordaba que fuesen más invitados.

**- ¿Sabes por qué es una fecha especial, Hana?** -El rubio negó ante esas palabras.

Ahora que lo pensaba... su madre le había dicho que los Guerreros Legendarios debían reunirse por ser una fecha especial para la Pensión... pero en realidad no sabía cuál era esa razón, tampoco había sentido curiosidad por preguntar y se limitó a obedecer órdenes.

**- Porque...** -Tantos años practicando el discurso, tantos días y noches recitándolo e imaginando el momento y ahora que era el tiempo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

**- ¿Qué pasa mamá?** -A veces la inocencia de los niños puede ser dolorosa.

**- Hana...yo...** -Tamao sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban, se limitó a abrazar al niño con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacerlo y tampoco quería hacerlo por temor al rechazo.

**- Mamá...** -Anna sentía una cuchillada en el alma al escuchar como llamaba SU hijo a Tamao y no pudo evitar sentir Odio hacia la impostora, la usurpadora que había tenido el privilegio de compartir momentos con él pero todo desapareció cuando una mano se entrelazó a la suya, era Yoh que al verle le dirigió una mirada melancólica. Su odio era infundado porque desde un principio Tamao no había estado de acuerdo con eso pero finalmente fue obligada.

Las lágrimas fueron las primeras Traidoras, se mordió discretamente los labios para no gritar y se obligó asi misma a terminar de una vez con el suplicio.

**- ¿Por qué lloras mamá?**

Ren no soportó más, se levantó de su asiento mirando de reojo a su amigo y bajo un leve asentimiento de cabeza salió silenciosamente de la sala. Era un momento privado que solo a los Asakura les concierne... Lyzerg le imitó con un semblante de preocupación, Chocolove supo que no era correcto estar presente, y así...en menos de un minuto en la sala solo estaban, Tamao, Hana, Anna e Yoh.

El ambiente era pesado y tenso...

**- Hanna, yo...** -Aquella torpeza desesperaba a Anna.- **Quiero que sepas que mi cariño por ti es sincero y mis sentimientos verdaderos...**

El momento había llegado... Tamao liberó al niño, que estaba asustado pues nunca había visto tan desconsolada a su madre. Yoh y Anna se pusieron de pies y lentamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

**- Hoy es un día especial porque es la fecha en que ELLOS volverían después de ausentarse por 7 años, Los Guerreros Legendarios que debían reunirse en realidad son 5.**

Hana comprendió que el hombre de cabellos largos y mirada triste era el quinto Guerrero Legendario, sus ojos se sorprendieron al recordar de que se trataba del Guerrero que había sido nombrado Rey Shaman.

**- Pertenece a la Familia Asakura...** -Tamao bajó por un momento la mirada.

**- ¿A-Asakura...? entonces pertenece a NUESTRA familia, ¿Es el Guerrero que fue nombrado REY SHAMAN, no?** -Una emoción creciente opacó el miedo ante la revelación.

**- Así es...**

**- ¡Es GENIAL!** -Avanzó un paso mostrando una enorme sonrisa que alegró a Yoh por un momento.

**- Pero eso no es todo...**

**- ¿Eh?** -El miedo regresó, esta vez acompañado de una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

**- Lo Siento MUCHO en verdad... Hana, saluda a la señora Anna Kyouyama y al señor Yoh Asakura, ELLOS son Tus Verdaderos Padres.**

La verdad por fin había salido de sus labios, le dio un leve empujón para animarlo a avanzar y así lograr el encuentro predestinado.

La hora de la verdad. La hora de romper las mentiras y ver la realidad. Durante los segundos siguientes que parecieron más largos de lo normal, Tamao vio pasar toda su vida junto a ese niño y las lágrimas caían una tras otras. La pareja veía ansiosa a su hijo, querían correr y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo jamás pero debían esperar a la reacción de Hana, no querían cometer errores ni mucho menos asustarlo.

Hana estaba en SHOCK, todo su mundo había sido derribado y solo con unas cuantas palabras... se sintió abrumado, confundido, aterrado, pero sobre todo, triste. Le costaba procesar la información y aceptar el significado de esa última frase.

**- ¿Eh...?**

Había llegado la hora de la CONFRONTACIÓN.

**...continuará...**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**muchas gracias por seguir este Fanfic! ^^V**

_**FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS! ^^v! También llamado XANTOLO! Coman mucho pan, chocolate y tamales ^^!**_

**Para los que no son de México, Xantolo ó Día de Muertos es una celebración de cada año que comienza la noche del 31 de Octubre con el "levantamiento"/construcción de Arcos (elaborado de delgados troncos y adornado de Palmas, Flor de Muerto [Cempasúchitl] y Flor Mano de León) de un altar y culmina el 02 de Noviembre. **

**Se tiene la creencia que a partir del 01 de Noviembre Dios les permite a las ánimas bajar a la tierra para visitar a sus seres queridos una vez al año, por eso, se hace una fiesta, llena de alegría y en algunos casos de solemne respeto. Porque recordamos aquellas personas que ya no están con nosotros, por eso se hace un altar, la flor de muerto los guía hasta nuestro hogar, y se ofrendan toda clase de alimentos y objetos que en vida le gustaban al fallecido. También es muy común almorzar en el cementerio y sobre la tumba del ser querido; previamente limpiado y adornado para la ocasión tan especial. Existen familias que inclusive les llevan serenatas... O_o! conozco casos... jejeje es que esos días la muerte no es símbolo de dolor y tristeza, sino de júbilo... sí, un poco extraño estar entusiasmado porque tu casa se lleve de "fantasmas" jejejeje ^^V! No obstante, cuando pierdes a un ser querido... el día de muertos te hace sonreír porque sabes que su alma podrá visitarte y en tu corazón llevarás los lindos recuerdos que tienes de ellos. **

_BIEN... _

_HEMOS AVANZADO UN POCO... y solo me tomó 4 caps. para que su Alteza Yoh y su Honorable Esposa hicieran acto de presencia, seeee... es Horrible._

_Debo confesar que se me hizo tedioso porque volví a tener otro maldito bloqueo y me dejó Out durante varios días, pero no teman señoras y señores ya pasaremos a cosas mucho más interesantes (grito de júbilo)._

_Lamento MUCHO la demora y la velocidad de caracol parapléjico del desarrollo de esta historia. ESPERO, DESEO Y QUIERO que todo mejore pronto pero tampoco guardo muchas esperanzas..._

_BIEN... FUE UN POCO LARGO Y SIN EMBARGO...ESPERO QUE SI LES AGRADA LA IDEA LO DISFRUTEN!_

_Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo y aunque estoy corta de tiempo... _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! ^^_

_MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSS ^^_

_Ahora sí... me voy por el momento._

_Cuídense._

_por favor (hace una REVERENCIA) dejen sus COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, RECOMEDACIONES, QUEJAS, SALUDOS, SUGERENCIAS, etc. etc..._

_Ja Né_  
_^-^V_


	9. Confrontación

_**NOTAS DEL FANFIC:**_

_Konnichiwa!_  
_Aquí está el capítulo prometido... este fic se está volviendo toda una odisea (ni modo...)._  
_Agradezco su espera... y les seguiré pidiendo que sean amables de leer las notas finales._

_En fin... vayamos a lo de siempre._

_-SARAH, es una pequeña shaman de tan solo 6 años. Aparentemente es inofensiva pero guarda un inmenso poder._

_Bueno... es todo por el momento._

_ENJOY!_

**_O O O + + + + OOOO + + + + O O O_**

**CAPÍTULO 9.-CONFRONTACIÓN**

Llevaba poco más de 1 000 años de existencia, con todas sus reencarnaciones y muertes, también contaban los años que pasó entrenando en el infierno. En 1 000 años se viven miles de experiencias, se aprenden miles de cosas y se ven una gran cantidad de entidades, en sí se reúnen vastos conocimientos difíciles de superar.

Cualquier persona pensaría que con toda esa experiencia ya NADA podría ser lo suficientemente interesante como para causar asombro, de hecho él pensaba de esa manera porque no se trataba de cualquier persona, no señor, era nada más y nada menos que el Rey del Esoterismo Oriental, un Gran Maestro de las Artes Shamánicas y el fundador de la Famosa Dinastía de Shamanes; Asakura Hao.

Pero en cuanto escuchó...

_**"- Mami... por fin traje a PAPÁ. -"**_

1 000 años de seguridad fueron derribados en menos de dos segundos y solo bastaron 6 palabras, porque la emoción que bloqueaba su capacidad de reacción e inmovilizaba su cuerpo en ese momento fue definitivamente... SORPRESA.

Su mente hizo "clic" pasando un minuto cuando por fin recuperó su capacidad de razonar lo que le permitió comprender el significado del mensaje recibido... nunca antes algo le había impactado tanto pero la sensación era desagradable. Para él que poseía la "maravillosa" capacidad de leer las mentes estaba TAN acostumbrado a saberlo todo con anticipación que el simple hecho de no haberlo sospechado, o por lo menos haberse percatado que había algo oculto y recibir la noticia de golpe, sin estar mentalmente preparado le causó una gran conmoción que de inmediato se transformó en frustración.

Primero era revivido por los Grandes Espíritus sin razón alguna, luego no podía leer la mente de una niña pequeña y ahora se enteraba de una supuesta paternidad. Algo andaba mal en él... seguro se trataba de una mala jugada del destino o una broma de los Grandes Espíritus. Por un momento se vio vulnerable y débil... no le gustó en lo más mínimo esa impotencia ante lo desconocido y lo impredecible, la odió como no creyó hacerlo. Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones pues después tendría tiempo para torturarse, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender; como averiguar cómo diablos era posible que Yoh no le hubiese dicho algo al respecto, pero sobre todo comprobar aquella afirmación.

En verdad ¿Era el padre de Sarah...? ¿Pero cómo...? Hizo un esfuerzo para rememorar el pasado... y fue cuando halló el momento. Nunca había sentido atracción por la Doncella Jeanne, de hecho no le agrada en lo más mínimo por su personalidad tan extravagante e insolente, pero hubo una SOLA y ÚNICA ocasión en que no le pareció tan desagradable... sí, ahora el recuerdo estaba tan fresco como si hubiera ocurrido apenas; una noche salpicada de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena. Sin embargo, en lugar de reencontrase con las sensaciones placenteras surgió una curiosa pregunta: ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para cometer semejante desliz y sobre todo con ELLA, la "Niña de la Lata"? Con Jeanne. No podía admitir lo lejos que podían llegar sus imprudencias, pero no le desagrada ver el resultado de tanta locura... solo que no había estado en sus planes dejar descendencia.

Observó detenidamente a la niña comprendiendo porqué esos enormes ojos le resultaban familiares, eran de un rojo rubí idénticos a los de la mujer que tiene enfrente más sin embargo halló ciertos rasgos suyos como la larga cabellera lacia color castaño oscuro, el porte altivo, el color de tez aunque de una apariencia de terciopelo y la mirada misteriosa... que esconde sus pensamientos y sentimientos, así mismo encontró la misma melancolía escondida en la sonrisa.  
Pero no solo era eso... también era el poder y el aura. Una parte de él estaba ahí, las invisibles ondas se entrelazaban con las suyas como si siempre hubieran estado unidas... como cuando dos piezas encajan a la perfección, obviamente también percibía el aura de Jeanne en ese pequeño cuerpo, había rasgos de la madre como la calidez de su poder, la sonrisa delicada, los gestos agraciados y cómo olvidar la elocuencia con la que habla.

La naturaleza era inigualable, habían mezclado a la perfección ambos poderes completamente incompatibles para crear una criatura perfecta. Como una olvidada pintura en exhibición que el propio artista admira con devoción sin reconocerla como suya pero que encuentra su firma plasmada en ese instante, así fue como se sintió Hao al observar a Sarah... ella era su obra maestra de la cual desconocía su existencia hasta ese momento y por donde le veía está su "firma" ahí.

Sarah es indiscutiblemente SU HIJA así que las dudas se disiparon y asimiló la paternidad con más calma, luego recordó el momento en que la conoció, había mencionado que vivía con su madre, no tenía hermanos y su padre desconocía su existencia porque había MUERTO antes de nacer... pero sobre todo estaba el deseo de CONOCERLO a él, Hao Asakura. Su HIJA había esperado mucho tiempo añorando un día al fin conocerlo, le había buscado y desafiando la autoridad de su madre abandonó su hogar hasta encontrarlo... ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿En verdad, esa niña sentía tanta adoración por él? ¿Ese era el alcance del cariño de una hija por su padre? Y de repente descubría que aun no conocía todo, de repente fue invadido por un desconocido sentimiento que aplastaba su pecho y no le permitía respirar con facilidad.

Tenía miles de preguntas golpeando su mente; muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, necesitaba saber más ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente en los casi 7 años en los que "murió"...?

Jeanne también estaba en SHOCK pero no por tener a su peor enemigo frente a frente, no porque él ahora exigiera explicaciones acerca de la posible paternidad de Sarah... para nada, es lo menos que le preocupa. La verdadera razón de su conmoción es... ¿De dónde había sacado su hija la retorcida idea de que Hao Asakura es su padre? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa idea? ¿Cómo...? Pero lo más importante; ¿Quién...? ¿Quién le había dicho aquello a su inocente hija? ¿Quién había sido? ¿Quién las había localizado después de prácticamente desaparecer por años? Solo hay dos personas que conocen el nombre del padre de Sarah, las mismas que saben de su ubicación residencial... y de ellas una está muerta.

Después del nacimiento de Sarah había decidido cortar toda conexión con el mundo de los shamanes porque había sido necesario, tuvo que aprender que a vivir sin sus poderes de los que había dependido mucho pero ningún sacrificio era doloroso porque lo valía el bienestar de su hija... estaba segura de haber borrado cada huella de su existencia anterior así que debía haber alguien más removiendo las cosas porque Jeanne se había encargado de nunca mencionar la existencia del padre de su hija ni siquiera soltar un nombre. De esa manera la pequeña ojirubí creció sabiendo que si tuvo un padre no es de gran importancia porque siempre ha recibido un inmenso amor, cariño y mimos de su madre, y en las pocas veces que llegó a mostrar curiosidad Jeanne se había limitado a responder: _"Tu padre nos cuida desde el cielo"_. Una mentira a medias... pero al fin y al cabo una mentira, no obstante había sido suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad infantil por lo que a lo largo de los años el tema quedó en el olvido o eso había creído ella. Si recapitulaba todo... Sarah no conocía el nombre de su padre, desconocía la imagen de su apariencia y mucho menos poseía un recuerdo. Ahora su hija llegaba con Hao y decía las palabras que aseguraban la paternidad de ESE hombre... aquello simplemente la paralizaba.

Debió haber sospechado los planes de Sarah, pero estaba segura de que todo había estado bien y aunque repasaba lo vivido con rapidez; desde que se enteraba que sería madre, luego de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pasando por el suplicio que la obligó a huir en varias ocasiones; recordando los grandes sacrificios hasta la mañana de hoy cuando su hija había salido después del desayuno en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga del colegio y habiéndose hecho tarde fue a buscarla para toparse con la sorpresa de que nunca había llegado... jamás creyó que Sarah hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Había sido demasiado ingenua y se reprendió mentalmente, debía ser desconfiada, dejar de ser inocente de lo contrario Sarah podría salir lastimada, le podría costar inclusive la vida... ya tenía experiencia en eso y se había prometido nunca más retroceder, se había prometido NO TENER PIEDAD con las AMENAZAS que atentaran contra su hija... y una promesa se CUMPLE.

Pensaba en las amenazas que guardan al menor descuido... Su hija desconoce la clase de peligros que la asechan. Desconoce de su cruel destino... pensaba en eso cuando se dio cuenta que el MAYOR de los peligros se hallaba frente a ella. Su instinto protector de madre se activó al instante y solo con una misión: ALEJAR a Sarah de Hao Asakura.

Una corriente cálida de aire apareció de la nada deslizándose sigilosamente entre los tres, Sarah no comprendía de donde provenía, pero tanto Hao como Jeanne si lo sabían... era una advertencia para él, una señal de que tomara distancia porque se encontraba en territorios prohibidos y de continuar así las cosas se pondrían feas. Más Hao no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y en forma de desafío dio un paso más... el resultado fue una ráfaga de viento que azotó los arboles para luego dirigirse hacia Hao que lo esquivó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo más que el de dar dos pasos; uno hacia atrás y otro a la derecha pero que compensó avanzando tres pasos hacia adelante sin derivar la mirada de su rival.

**- Oh, vaya, creo que se avecina una tormenta...**-Una sonrisa tranquila adorna su rostro con un mensaje para ella: No Iba a Retroceder.

El mensaje fue recibido... pudo apreciar como la mandíbula de Jeanne se contrajo ligeramente como señal indiscutible de inquietud y se sintió satisfecho porque verla como un pequeño animal amenazando a su "depredador" para evitar que sea la presa siempre le parecía de lo más... divertido.

Jeanne no esperó más... no sabía las intenciones de Hao y estaba segura de que eran nada buenas sin mencionar que bajo ningún motivo permitiría que ESE hombre estuviera cerca de su hija, primero muerta antes que dejarlo acercarse a SU Sarah. Tomó la muñeca de la niña y con un poco de fuerza la haló para resguardarla detrás suyo, Hao iba a irse por las buenas... o por las malas.

**- Entra a la casa.**

**- P-Pero...**

**- Dije... Entra a la Casa, Sarah. **-Poco le importó la frialdad utilizada, sus ojos miraban fieramente al Mayor de los Asakura que divertido le regresaba la mirada.

**- M-Ma... Mamá, no...**

**- Ahora.**

Sarah descubrió entonces que no había sido una buena idea reunirlos sorpresivamente, miraba a su madre que poseía un semblante completamente desconocido para ella, lleno de recelo mezclado con ¿Odio? y luego vio como su padre tenía la mirada inquisidora un gesto claro en el que se puede leer que pide explicaciones. Controló su miedo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor las cosas podían salir MUY mal... pues en vez de el reencuentro de sus padres o tal vez de un par de conocidos que se reúnen después de un largo tiempo, vio a dos acérrimos enemigos a punto de enfrentarse.

**- No te preocupes por mí, ya sé que él es MI PADRE...**-Tal vez con eso su madre entendería razones.

**- Él NO es tu padre... sea quien te dijo eso te Mintió.**

**- N-No... no es cierto, él...**

**- Soy TU madre ¿Crees que no sé quién es tu padre? Si yo digo que No lo es, es porque NO LO ES.**

**- P-ero...**

**- No me discutas, ahora. ENTRA A LA CASA. YA.**

Sarah tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, no quería dejarlos solos pero si seguía desafiando las ordenes de su madre empeoraría la situación. Su única opción era obedecer.

**- Está bien...** -Su muñeca fue liberada y vio como su madre comenzaba a relajarse, miró a Hao sonrojada e hizo una pequeña reverencia.- **Lo siento mucho...  
**

A él le molestó mucho la forma en que Jeanne trató a la pequeña, aunque las cosas se pusieran graves no era la manera correcta de hablarle... disimuló su naciente enojo. Apenas asintió levemente para responder a las disculpas de Sarah la vio dar media vuelta y dirigirse en dirección hacia la casa dejándolos solos.

**- Lo diré una SOLA vez... VETE de MI casa y ALÉJATE de MI hija.**-Jeanne no se molestó en ocultar su repudio.

**- Pero cuanta Amabilidad y Cortesía... ¿Es así como tratas a los viejos conocidos?**

**- Solo a los INDESEABLES.**

**- Me parece que NO estás en derecho de hablarme de esa manera. Quiero EXPLICACIONES.**

**- No tengo NADA que explicar... sé perfectamente que me escuchaste. Ahora VETE.**

**- Tal parece que nuestro "Duelo a Muerte" tuvo consecuencias. **-Soltó con malicia una sonrisa ladina dejando entender el doble sentido de sus palabras que descontrolaron a Jeanne por unos segundos.- **Soy el Padre de Sarah... **-No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

**- TU NO ERES el PADRE de MI HIJA.**

**- NUESTRA HIJA. **-Corrigió, ahora recordaba la odiosa personalidad de Jeanne.- **Y sí lo SOY.**

**- LÁRGATE.**

**- Será mejor que te acostumbres a mi presencia... porque vendré más seguido, NO tengo intenciones de alejarme de NUESTRA hija.**-Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran las cosas, Jeanne estaba equivocada si creía que daría media vuelta, sobre todo tratándose de SU hija que le había estado esperando y buscando. Obviamente iba a estar a SU lado para conocerla mejor, transmitirle sus conocimientos, enseñarle sus técnicas y desarrollar ese tremendo poder que guarda en su interior.

**- Entiende de una vez... Sarah NO ES TU HIJA, no sé de dónde sacó ESA idea pero te aseguro que me encargaré de aclararle el asunto. Así que vete por las buenas...**

**- ¿Mentir no va CONTRA tus ideales? No soy tonto Jeanne... Estoy seguro que soy su padre, tiene MI poder mezclado con el tuyo. TÚ esencia y la MÍA fusionados en UN ser.**

**- ES MI HIJA... y no dejaré que toques lo más querido para MÍ**. -De la nada apareció Shamash, la mano del espíritu tomó la forma de una gigantesca hacha que hizo un ataque rápido intentando cortar la cabeza.

El Espíritu de Fuego (EF) lo bloqueó sin problemas. Hao ocultó su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había percibido el pensamiento de no haber sido porque sintió la presencia de Shamash jamás hubiera sabido del momento del ataque.

**- Cuanta Agresividad.**

**- Fue una advertencia, la próxima te MATO.**

**- Me parece bien... yo también te daré una advertencia. **-El Espíritu de Fuego lanzó lejos al Dios de Babilonia y un círculo de fuego rodeó a la antes llamada Doncella Sagrada de Hierro Jeanne.- **Recuperaré el tiempo perdido con Sarah y NADIE va a IMPEDÍRMELO... Es MI derecho, SOY SU PADRE.**-El círculo se cerró y envolvió a Jeanne con el fuego.

No importaba Jeanne, solo estaba interesado en Sarah. Nunca hubo sentimientos de por medio, nunca hubo promesas. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos solo había sido un DESCUIDO.

Un resplandor hizo estallar la esfera de fuego y el Espíritu de Fuego terminó apresado en una jaula de retención cuyas rejas temblaban siendo incapaces de someterlo.

**- Sarah NO necesitó de un PADRE antes, NO lo necesita AHORA y NO lo necesitará DESPUÉS... me tiene a MÍ.**-La voz cortante se hizo escuchar entre la barrera de tierra.

Desde la ventana de su habitación del segundo piso Sarah veía aterrada y le fue imposible evitar gritar al ser testigo de como sus padres se atacaban mutuamente, No, las cosas no debían ser así... todo estaba torcido. Salió corriendo con toda la intención de detenerlos pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal una lucecita le impidió el paso.

**- ¡Ahora no, abuelito! Mamá y Papá ¡SE ESTÁN MATANDO! ¡DEBO DETENERLOS!** -Pero la pequeña luz se negó a desaparecer, en cambio se volvió en una barrera destellante**.- ¡POR FAVOR...! si no me dejas ir tendré que obligarte**. -Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo una fuerza invisible la lanzó lejos de la puerta, se trataba de una poderosa e imponente aura. ¿Era su madre impidiéndole intervenir? No, había sido su padre... se levantó y avanzó hasta tocar el picaporte pero nuevamente era repelida, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la casa rodeada por ese imponente poder.

Desesperada, comenzó a golpear las ventanas... NADA, estaba prisionera. ¿Ese es el alcance del poder de su padre? Era un pesado poder intimidante, inclusive aterrador.

**- Los niños deben permanecer lejos cuando Mamá y Papá discuten.**-La voz del Mayor de los Asakura resonó por el lugar horrorizando a la niña que estaba al borde de las lagrimas... odiaba la violencia y sobretodo odiaba ver a sus padres lastimándose.

La casa vibró ante un cuarto impacto de poder, era la segunda vez que Shamash era destruido y eso debilitaba a Jeanne pero su vieja costumbre de mantener el orgullo aun en las peores situaciones le dio fuerzas para volver a invocarlo por tercera ocasión ignorando el desgaste considerable de energía.

**- Me asombra tu resistencia... veo que te has vuelto un poco débil.  
**

El silencio fue la respuesta... Jeanne llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar sus poderes, 5 años para ser precisos, el profundo dolor producto del esfuerzo le molestaba cuando antes era inmune al dolor, sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna pero extrañamente Hao no parecía predecir sus movimientos aun pudiendo leer la mente, a menos que...

**- Qué astuta eres**. -Lo había comprobado... ordenó mentalmente atacar el lado izquierdo, un área vulnerable en esos momentos y la reacción demoró apenas unos segundos. Después de todo aun había esperanzas.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Asakura...?** -Le enfrentó con una mirada soberbia, una mirada que fastidiaba a Hao.- **¿No puedes leer mi mente...?**-Nunca olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto el Rey del Esoterismo Oriental, era la primera vez que le ganaba en algo y ese privilegio nadie se lo quitaría.

- **Pero tú ya sabes a la perfección esa respuesta.** -Sin embargo, de alguna manera siempre encontraba la manera de estar sobre los demás.- **Admito que estoy sorprendido. Pero... sabes bien que no puedes ganarme y esta pelea no es más que una diversión para mí.**

- **DESAPARECE.**-Era una desventaja no tener a la doncella de hierro para realizar su oversoul y solo podía limitarse a expulsar su poder. Lanzó un rayo de luz cegadora.

**- Lamento no poder complacerte...**-Sonrisa soberbia, el ataque no le había tocado uno solo de sus cabellos.

**- Eres un monstruo. **

Un gesto de molestia apareció en el rostro masculino. Finalmente Shamash terminó aprisionado por las enormes manos del Espíritu de Fuego y neutralizó a la albina en un círculo de fuego azul.

**- ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan complicada? Solo quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí mientras estuve muerto. No pido mucho.  
**

**- Suponiendo que seas Su padre; si perdiste tiempo es TU PROBLEMA... que yo recuerde eras Tú el que estaba muy ocupado matando a todo lo que se te interpusiera en el camino para convertirte en el Rey Shaman.** -Contestó con voz fría.- **Pero afortunadamente Yoh Asakura TE VENCIÓ.  
**

Esas palabras solo lograron hacer sangrar más su herido orgullo.

**- Mira quién habla "elegida de Dios" ¿Recuerdas al Equipo Egipcio? ...los mataste, a todos y cada uno de ellos con total frialdad... incluso intentaste acabar con Yoh. **-Contra atacó con el semblante frío.

**- ...Eres...**

**- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, lo puedes poner fácil o difícil Jean pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Al final no podrás evitar alejarme de Sarah... ella me buscará y una prueba de eso es que ESTOY AQUÍ FRENTE A TI. **-Ahora tampoco se trataba de Sarah sino de una pelea de poder para dominar al otro, una batalla de orgullos y superioridad. El desafío había sido entregado y aceptado, solo uno de los dos saldría ganador... estaba completamente seguro que sería él.

La albina dejó ver por vez primera una frustración mezclada con temor porque sabía que en el fondo ESE hombre tenía razón... podría decir lo que quisiera pero su hija tendía a mandarse sola. Apretó sus delicados puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos para darse valor y su mirada se volvió fría, no se dejaría vencer.

**- Me encanta esa mirada furiosa.** -La provocó.- **Me excita...**

Aquello la tomó desprevenida... ligeramente tembló presa de la rabia y de la indignación, la seguía tratando como si fuera un juguete pero luego se percató de la mirada, esa mirada clavada en ella de manera extraña que le recordó un pasado lejano... un recuerdo que había enterrado en las profundidades de su mente, que deseaba olvidar.

**- Será mejor que te vayas... ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ALÉJATE de Sarah. **

**- Y yo te lo repito, no lo voy a hacer...**-Desvió la mirada en dirección de lo que había sido un pequeño jardín y contempló algunas rosas marchitas que habían sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Nuevamente el silencio cubrió el ambiente, esta vez mucho más pesado e incomodo, Hao se sentía molesto por eso pero lo disimuló muy bien. Sonrió a la nada y regresó su mirada a ella de manera penetrante.

**- ¿Cómo lograste...? no importa... ya es tarde para preguntarlo. **

El sol poco a poco se alejaba por el horizonte, las brillantes estrellas comenzaban a pintar el cielo anaranjado.

**- Esa noche también había luna llena.** -Recordó en voz alta y sonrió para sí mismo.- **Te voy a ganar... siempre lo hago.**-Retiró el escudo de la casa y de inmediato salió corriendo una Sarah preocupada.

**- ¡Papá...! ¡Mamá!**-Llegó hasta ellos sintiendo alivio al ver que ninguno estaba herido aunque su madre luciera agotada y un poco agitada pero sin ningún rasguño.

**- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar una discusión... tu madre es un poco celosa y me parece que no desea compartirte.** -Sonrió tranquilamente mientras Sarah se quedaba pasmada.- **Por eso decidimos que tu elijas... ¿Deseas que te visite? ¿Te gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo?**

Sarah ya no sabía que pensar... la demostración de violencia fue impactante, el poder de su padre era aterrador y su conducta peligrosa infundía desconfianza pero ahora tenía más deseos de estar cerca de él, descubrir las razones del odio existente. Deseaba conocer bien su pasado y su origen, el tema tabú que ni su tía Sathy le había querido mencionar... pero, lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo con su padre. Convivir con él, conocerlo a fondo, formar recuerdos y sobre todo sentirse completa, porque aunque el amor que su madre le ofrece es inmenso, sabía que le faltaba alguien en su vida... una figura que la protegiera y le enseñara a ver el mundo de otra manera.

Miró preocupada a su madre... resultaba obvio que la respuesta que deseaba que dijera fuera un NO rotundo, pero es que ese vacío... dolía.

**- Yo... Sí quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Papá.  
**

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Hao, se acercó a la niña acariciando con suavidad la cabeza y sintiendo la sedosidad de los cabellos perfumados. Entonces... Sarah le atrapó con sus frágiles brazos y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Le lanzó una mirada satisfecha a Jeanne que sintió como su sangre hervía... no estaba dispuesta a permitir que pasaran tiempo juntos ¿Y si le metía ideas retorcidas? ¿Y si le convencía de continuar con sus planes de destruir a los humanos? Tembló aterrada de solo pensar en ello. Debía impedirlo a toda costa, el poder de Sarah estaba dormido aun, si Hao lo despertaba y la convertía a su lado ya no habría futuro para el mundo. Simplemente Sarah... sería imparable.

Eso dejaba de importar, porque lo que en verdad temía era que lastimaran a su hija, con esa inocencia reflejada en sus ojos y el corazón que desconoce la corrupción... sería muy sencillo romperlo. Y no soportaría verla sufrir por ÉL.

El mayor de los Asakura disfrutaba del placer brindado por la victoria de la primera pelea aunque la guerra apenas comenzaba, se sentía confiado de su rotunda victoria pero "algo" lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; la cercanía de Sarah. Nunca nadie le había abrazado y nunca antes le habían sonreído de esa forma... la sensación era agradable, una calidez brotaba de su pecho, una tibieza reconfortable, única y especial.

Inconscientemente correspondió al abrazo, no recordaba haberlo hecho antes pero lo hizo tan cuidadosamente como si temiera romperla... aun no estaba listo para esa clase de demostraciones de afecto.

**- Mañana vendré a buscarte ¿Qué dices?**-Susurró suavemente.

**- G-Gracias papá.**-La sintió temblar de emoción entre sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa, la primera sin desdén ni soberbia pero en cuanto se topó con la mirada de odio de la madre terminó el abrazo y la miró a los ojos... los mismos ojos rojos de Jeanne pero en los que halló su propia mirada, sus manos descansaron suavemente sobre los hombros infantiles y sonrió amablemente para ella.

**- Entonces hasta mañana. Que tengas dulces sueños... HIJA.** -Dio un pequeño beso en la frente y chistó los dedos ordenando de esa manera liberar al Dios de Babilonia y a Jeanne.- **Qué descanses, Jean.**-Dijo mientras se alejaba lo suficiente como para invocar al Espíritu de Fuego que le tendió la mano para que subir en él y se marchó volando, no quiso ver el rostro de la pequeña después de ese beso... aún no.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar después pero iba a preocuparse por eso, había sido un largo día, lleno de una gran sorpresa; Tenía una HIJA y se sentía orgulloso de ello porque se trataba de una pequeña niña, hermosa... y PODEROSA.

.**.. Continuará ...**

**+++++ +++++ O O O O**

_Ya tengo los personajes nuevos, son más los villanos, como vi que son muchos personajes no quise hacer más:_

_-Villanos-_  
_Osmart_  
_Elric_  
_León_  
_Jai (niño)_  
_Valeska_  
_Yvés (es niño)_  
_Candra_  
_Asha_  
_Keith_

_Los otros:_

_Sarah_  
_Clan Wu (5 contando a la hija de Jun)_  
_Jeirie Reiheit_

_También muchos de los personajes morirán por lo menos una vez y NO TODOS serán revividos._

_Estoy afinando los ataques de mis villanos, y escribiendo el pasado de c/personajes que ustedes decidirán si quieren conocerla._

_Por cierto, va a ver un poco de YAoi pero no se preocupen, ninguno de sus personajes preferidos estarán envueltos (o sí? jejeje)_

_Para terminar..._

_¿LES GUSTÓ EL CAPTIULO? a mi no me termina de convencer..._

_En lo personal no me termina de gustar, pero mi beta textualmente me dijo:_

_"deja de joder con eso de que no te gusta, el condenado capitulo está BIEN, AHORA SUBELO"... agradézcanle a ella que a casi punta de pistola me obligo a subirlo porque si fuera por mí, lo hubiera retrasado un mes o más. (sorry, soy honesta)_

_Lo reescribí, 7 veces! de las cuales sobrevivieron 4 VERSIONES, y felicidades damas y caballeros, están leyendo la cuarta versión, la ganadora y la que mejor me parecío decente._

_Ahora sí... he de terminar._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi fanfic._

_Valoro mucho los comentarios._

_Así que una vez más; no olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, sus quejas, sus saludos, etc._

_A todo esto:_  
**_DOMO AROGATOU GOSAIMASU DESHITA!_**

**_JA NÉ_**  
**_^-^V ._**


End file.
